Death and Rebirth
by DraygonRayne67
Summary: Naruto is deemed dead by Kakashi after Wave. Now Naruto has a new lease on life. What will he do with the ghost of Zabuza, and a pair of mutated swords? Don't know about who I want him with. PM if you have any idea.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Death of An Uzumaki

Naruto gasped as he bolted upright, quickly getting his bearings even as he dreaded the situation. Noticing the recently dug graves, Naruto sighed. "Thats right," he whispered. "Haku and Zabuza." he said with a sad smile. It quickly grew into a sad frown. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to dig a big grand grave you guys. You deserve one." he said with a sigh. 'Damn that Kakashi.' he thought to himself as he looked at his bloody hands. 'Why is it I had to do this shit all on my own?' he asked himself. Looking at the sword that Zabuza had used, he frowned. Thinking back at the recent events, he had to hold in his angry growls. 'How dare that bastard say I didn't do anything!' he thought to himself. 'The teme was unconscious and the pink haired bitch can't even seem to lift a Kunai!' he thought as he angrily picked himself up. "One more thing to do for you, Zabuza. I couldn't do anything for Haku, but the least I could do is put your sword as your headstone." he said with a sigh as he picked up the sword. As soon as he picked up the sword however, he was almost knocked off his feet by a blast of energy from the weapon. As soon as his eyes were able to be opened however, he was alerted to something that surprised him even further. The sword that was, before he had picked it up, a giant cleaver, was now a pair of swords that made him wonder. One, the bigger of the two blades, was a large sword that seemed to be sectioned along the blade, and seemed to be made out of a deep blue colored metal. It seemed to have a clawed foot-like hilt, but what made Naruto sweat was the pummel of the blade. It was designed much like that of a dragon's head. The second blade however, caused him to smile. The weapon seemed like a straight handle, nothing really to it. It even had a pair of blades sticking out of each end of the handle, with no hilt. Fingering both weapons worriedly, Naruto smiled as he looked at them at an after-thought. Seconds later he saw something else that caused him to nearly scream. There, in a greyish blue colored figure, stood Zabuza, holding the Cleaver that he had wielded. Screaming wildly as he backpedaled, Naruto landed on the ground causing dirt to spread as if by a wind.

"Kid knock it off!" Zabuza's voice shouted, causing him to sweatdrop. "I'm a ghost."

"Ghost? YOUR DEAD damnit!" Naruto screamed angrily as he stood up angrily.

"Yeah I know." Zabuza sighed. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say, or are you going to just keep screaming at nothing?" he asked.

"What the HELL is going on, Zabuza. You died fighting like you wanted. You even said that you hope to see Haku in the next life." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head before picking up the long handled weapon, only for a blade to fall out the bottom of it, stabbing into his foot lightly, causing him to wince in pain.

"Uh, yeah you may want to pull that out of your foot." Zabuza sweat-dropped. "Now, are you ready to figure out what your stuck with?" he asked, watching Naruto pull the weapon out of his foot, only to lift the bladed end up to look at the blade, only to have the blade fall out the OTHER end of the handle.

Thankfully, Naruto learned quick, and was able to pull his feet out of the way. "Damnit." he growled before looking at Zabuza's ghostly body and nodding, rubbing his foot as he felt it healing quickly.

"Now kid, you have to understand something about the Cleaver." Zabuza began. "It cannot be 'passed down' as some people would think." he began. "The weapon has to be earned in a fight, and the previous wwielder must be killed in said fight."

"But I didn't kill you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I never said that the new wielder had to kill the old one." Zabuza grinned a toothy grin. "You did what you thought was right, and was able to turn an old soul back to where he should have been." he smiled happily. "Kid, I wanted to kill a man, a man that set upon the Village of the Mist, and made it a hell for everyone."

"But who would do that?" Naruto asked.

"The Yondaime Mizukage." Zabuza sighed as he saw the face that Naruto showed. "He's someone who needs to be stopped, but I did it the wrong way."

"I can understand what your talking about Zabuza, but what does this have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"It is my legacy." Zabuza snapped. "Each wielder of the Cleaver is trained in how to use it by the former master of the weapon." he growled. "Each form of the Cleaver is different. The last form was that of an overgrown axe." he explained. "But this is the first time that I have ever seen it become two different weapons."

"Okay so you're saying that your gonna train me?" Naruto asked with a happy grin that seemed to split his face.

"I'd say that it was obvious." Zabuza grinned, taking a grip on his sword. "Most would think that a sword was something that was obvious to go to the strongest person around." he said with a smile. "But me," he began, noticing Naruto's downcast look. "I happen to believe one thing if anything about you, Kid. And that, out of this entire world, you have probably the most potential to do what needs to be done for the world."

"And whats that?"

"Master your sword," Zabuza said happily. "And then collecting the other swords."

"What are you talking about, how can I do something like that?" the blonde asked.

Zabuza smiled. "There was once a pure master of the Seven swords. He was a good man. But he was betrayed by the Mizukage." he explained. "What I want from you is to achieve your dream, but also solidifying that dream would be another dream, the dream of the Swords themselves. To be reunited." he said whistfully. "What is your dream kid?" he asked.

"Its... to be... Hokage." Naruto whispered. "At least, thats what it was."

"What do you mean, Kid?" Zabuza asked.

"My name isn't Kid!" Naruto snarled. "It's Naruto!"

"Okay okay, Kid." Zabuza sighed. "Answer the question, Naruto." he said mockingly.

"I wanted to be Hokage." Naruto sighed. "It used to be because I wanted to be recognized, and I thought that the position would make everyone respect me." he said, his anger showing slightly. "But since... meeting Haku,"

"She made you realize that you wanted something more, didn't she?" Zabuza asked.

"She?" Naruto shouted, looking down at the grave next to Zabuza's. "Haku told me that she was a he!" he demanded.

"Ahh, her old 'I'm a guy' designation." Zabuza laughed angrily. "She never wanted to get into a relationship." he explained. "And if she was found as a girl, Haku felt nobody would be able to understand and would want to take advantage of her."

"I can understand that one." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Either way kid," Zabuza said with a chuckle. "I think I know why she did that." he said. "Give a person a fish, he can eat for a day, but TEACH him how to fish, he can eat for a lifetime." he explained.

"So she taught me of a reason to have a cause?" Naruto asked, looking down at the swords again.

Grabbing both weapons, watching as the smaller sword's blade fell again, he stood up to his fullest height. Giving the former Swordsman a nod, he smiled as the swordsman's own Cleaver seemed to fade into smoke, only to see the smoke fade into the weapons he now held. The smalled weapon seemed to take in more of the smoke, and a large scabbard formed itself, posting itself on the end of the hilt where the blade had fallen. "Teach me, Zabuza-sensei." Naruto said with a bow.

"Well I know this is going to be weird Kid, but we are going to have to do most of the training in your head." the Demon of the Mist smiled. "I can't really hold a weapon out in the physical world, so the only way to do the training is in your mind, even if you do have a demon sealed inside you."

Naruto could only smile as he noticed the weapons seeming to move to a pair of seals that he never saw before on each of his wrists, only to disappear in a watery flash of blue light. "The weapons are only sealed until you need them." Zabuza informed, stopping Naruto from a foreseen tirade. "You only need to smear some blood on a seal and channel some chakra and it will reappear." he explained.

"Okay then." the blonde smiled as he looked to the village. "I think its time you got into my head for now. I need do something that I heard while Gato was pleading for his life."

"Okay kid." Zabuza chuckled as he imagined the carnage that Naruto would be able to bring soon.

xxxxxxxxx

Several Hours Later

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally walked into Tazuna's house, his business finally completed. 'Kid, I think I'm gonna like working with you.' Zabuza's voice called out to him, causing him to grin.

'Thank you, Zabuza-sensei.' Naruto thought happily as he fingered the satchel in his hand. He had purged the Gato Shipping Company of its money stores, and of most of the fabric that had apparently just come into the bay the day before. Several weapons shipments had also arrived in which he also purged. 'Zabuza-sensei,' he thought to himself. 'Why would Gato have so much in the way of Shinobi techniques and weapons?'

'Dont know kid.' Zabuza shrugged. 'Maybe he had a few issues that we never knew about.'

'Okay that should be enough of an explanation.'

"Naruto-baka!" came the shrill voice of the only female on Team 7. "Where have you been!" she demanded, making Naruto wonder where she was that she was able to be that loud. Then he thought about it and shrugged, not even really caring.

"I dont answer to you, Haruna!" Naruto shouted angrily, fingering one of the newest weapons he hadn't sealed: a trench knife. "And I was busy. Unlike you!"

"Naruto you should be more nicer to your team mates." came the voice of the one person he didn't even want to see. Kakashi Hatake seemed to walk quietly out of the neighboring kitchen, a bowl of rice in his hands. "Someday you will understand the value of being a member of this team."

"And when is that, being a punching bag for a pink-eye obsessed brooding howler monkey, or the target for a substitution technique from a brooder emo who thinks that everyone should kiss his ass?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning a greyer color. "I dont care what you think of me, or my abilities, _sensei_." he said with disgust. "But the idea that you just made me dig two graves, and think that I have more to learn?" he asked, drawing himself up further. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am your sensei!" Kakashi shouted angrily.

'Watch out behind you kid, howlet monkey incoming.'

Naruto immediately pushed himself forward and down slightly, a pink and red comet immediately hitting Kakashi instead of Naruto, causing the Jounin to fall backward. The resulting picture was too much for Naruto to stand and immediately started laughing heavily as he looked at the scene of Kakashi on his back, his face firmly implanted between the legs of Sakura while her head was slammed into Kakashi's own crotch.

"Naruto-baka, treat Kakashi-sensei with respect!" Sakura shouted angrily as she pushed herself upward.

"Respect is earned, Haruno," Naruto said with an angry glare. Turning away from the duo, Naruto walked further into the house, seeing Tazuna asleep on the couch and Tsunami at work in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Naruto tapped the woman on the shoulder, drawing her attention to him.

"Naruto-kun, when did you get back?" she asked. "Kakashi said you would have been back yesterday."

"It's okay, Tsunami-chan." he smiled, scratching the back of his neck absently. "I wanted to make sure you and Inari were okay." he explained, bringing the satchel up and placing it on the counter. "I brought you something that I thought you might like to use for dinner." he said as he fumbled for a large package he had gotten. Pulling it out, he placed the large bag in the sink for her. "And in case you needed it," he smiled, making a Shadow Clone for the sole purpose of helping her. Giving her a small kiss on the cheek caused him to blush, thankfully he was already on his way up to his room, which he quickly put up several alert seals on the door, quickly drawing them as Zabuza told him. Not finding anything wrong with his final product, he smiled before sitting himself up on a platform and was quickly asleep after sealing the satchel into a new seal on his thigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up as he felt his clone disperse, Tsunami having already completed dinner. Smiling at the absence of evidence someone tried to wake him, Naruto arrived at the table to see Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura looking extremely angry, while Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna were looking hungrily at the food on the table: cooked crab, and several large fish minced into slabs. "Hello everyone." he smiled as he grabbed some of the food.

"Naruto-baka you should wait for Sasuke-kun to get his food!" Sakura shouted, rearing back to hit him in the head. The strike never landed however. Before Sakura could connect, she was stopped by a single chopstick tapped on her fist.

"I dont care who you think you are, Haruno," Naruto growled. "But Sasuke-teme is not a god. Nor is he a master of this house. Nor did he help cook this food."

"Naruto," Kakashi growled out. "Let Sakura go and go up to your room." he ordered.

"How about no." Naruto growled out. "You and I both know that that is an improper order." he said with annoyance. "As such, I am going to eat my dinner, then I am going out on patrol. Since I know that you three havent done anything of the like." he said as he began eating some of the fish. "By the way, Tsunami-chan, this is very good cooking." he smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." the woman blushed as she began eating as well, Tazuna chuckling as he continued his own meal.

Inari however, wanted to talk to Naruto some more. "Naruto-nii-chan," the boy began. "I wanted to say thank you again for helping me the other day." he said with a smile and a blush. "If it hadn't been for you, Grandpa would be dead, and so would I, and my kaa-san would be with Gato." he said, looking downcast as a tear fell from his eye.

"Hey, kid." Naruto said lightly, pulling himself up slightly and pulling Inari's eyes up to look at him. "You and I both know that sometimes, a hero is required." he said with a smile. "I'm just glad that I was a-ble to be that hero for you and your family."

The only response from the family he got, was Inari becoming a missile hugging him. The response from his team however, was a different one altogether. "Naruto-baka, as if." Sakura shouted angrily. "You didn't do anything! Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei did all the work!" she said pridefully.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he finished his dinner and stood up slowly. "Tsunami-chan, I'm heading out for the night." he said with a bow. "Thank you for the delightful meal." he said before walking back up to his room, knowing of the glares that were at his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up with a growl, looking around the room as he layed there. 'Zabuza-sensei,' he thought absently rubbing the small of his back. 'How much longer do you think it will take for me to get used to this mental training?' he asked.

'No idea.' Zabuza said with a frown. 'Me and the furball are giving you mental hell while you sleep but for some reason none of it's really sticking all that much.'

'Damnit!' Naruto cursed as he stood up, running his hands angrily over his face.

Walking to his door, however, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke standing on the other side of his door, looking like someone stole his underwear. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" he asked.

"Give me Zabuza's sword, dobe." Sasuke demanded.

"What are you talking about, teme? The sword is at the gravesite like I was told to do." Naruto growled, backing up a single step. "And why do you even want it?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't an elite Uchiha have a sword like that?" Kakashi looked on from behind the two as he walked up the stairs. "Now where is it." He demanded.

"How should I know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked dumbly. "I haven't seen it since I was at the gravesite. Maybe you should send your dog summons to find it." He shrugged.

"Don't tell me what to do, genin." Kakashi growled. Turning towards Sasuke, he flashed his eye-smile. "Come on, lets go look through his stuff, Sasuke. Zabuza's sword is a pretty big blade. He can't hide it in his bag." The Cyclops began.

Naruto was at his bag before they were. "Do you see a large ass sword like that, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked snidelym gesturing to the bags that held none of his weapons.

Kakashi only looked at Naruto with his one eye. "I know you have it, Naruto." he said with finality. "Hand it over so someone else can use it properly."

"For one thing, Hatake-sensei." Naruto began with a growl. "I told you the truth." he said with a snarl. "The sword of Zabuza Momichi was placed at his grave. Whether or not it's there now is not my fault." he explained. "But I have a question. How would you know that its not there? I buried Haku-chan and Zabuza-san far deeper from where they died."

"I sent you to bury them, Naruto." Kakashi declared. "But for some odd reason you can't even seem to fulfill that order. What would the Hokage say about that, Gennin?" he asked angrily. "Hand over the sword, so that Sasuke-san can use it. He deserves it more than you."

"Can a person give another person something that they dont have?" Naruto asked. "And what are you refering to this time, Sensei? Are you saying that the Hokage has no knowledge of what is going on around here? I assure you he does. One way or another he does know whats going on in this place."

"You are disobeying orders, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi growled, his hand inching toward a kunai, Sasuke and a newly arrived Sakura simply smirking at him as Naruto looked to them for some kind of help.

"For someone who supposedly is extremely observant," Naruto sighed, a senbon now in his hand as he fingered the tip. "You dont realize that out of all of my equipment, which is all in my bag, there is no sword!" he shouted. "What would the Hokage say, when someone says that one of his esteemed Jounin, is in fact supporting a nasty thing such as Grave Robbing?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. "I already know the answer to that question." he said, stopping any kind of comments from the other three. "He would pull the three of you into his office, and literally tear into each one of your asses. He does not support the theft from the dead." he explained. "It is not the Leaf Ninja way."

"I don't care what you have to say, Naruto-baka!" Sakura shrieked. "Give Sasuke-kun his sword!"

"WHAT SWORD!" Naruto snarled, red chakra billowing up from his feet. "You people have no respect for anyone!" he screamed, causing Sakura and Sasuke to take a step back.

Whatever response they could have given however, was halted as Naruto moved to get past them, his pack held tightly over his shoulder, only to find that he was halted by Kakashi gripping his shoulder. Before Naruto could do anything however, he was shoved back into the room, the pack now in Kakashi's hands before the bag was relinquished to Sasuke and Sakura who quickly began tearing and removing pockets and items from the bag. Naruto was able to stand back up, only to have Kakashi kick him back to watch as Sakura quietly began putting all the scrolls containing his equipment into her own pockets, watching Sasuke longingly. "Your pathetic." Naruto growled. "None of you are worth the time the Gods put into you." he growled as he stood up shakily. "I wouldn't open those scrolls, Sakura." he growled. "You wouldn't like whats in them." he warned as he tried once again to exit the room, this time Sasuke barring his exit.

"Are you threatening us, dobe?" the Uchiha asked.

"Now why would I threaten you?" Naruto laughed. "After all, the entire village as you would know, would wipe your ass as soon as you take a shit. So what hope do I have of anything?" he asked.

"Where is the sword, Naruto." Kakashi demanded once again, this time looking slightly intimidating, or he would have if he hadn't been training earlier.

"I told you, I left the sword planted in the ground." Naruto explained. "Now if you don't mind, Tazuna is supposed to finish the bridge today." he said as he tried to move past the group once again.

"I don't care one lick about this town. And I really don't think I like your attitude, Genin." Kakashi snarled beneath his mask. "Sakura, burn the scrolls, make this will make you see reason and conform to who are your betters." he ordered, not even a hint of remorse on his face.

"Like I said, Sakura," Naruto sighed. "I think you should just give them back to me." he said without a hint of worry on his face.

"Unlike you, baka," Sakura said as she took a blue tinted scroll out of the pack, "I follow orders."

"And unlike me," Naruto smiled before looking around. "You don't check for booby traps." he said, his hands moving faster than they usually were able to and grabbing several of the scrolls before a blinding white light exploded out of Sakura's hands."

Laughing silently at the screams of agony from his team, Naruto moved quickly out of the way, his shredded pack in his hands with what remained out of his pack and what he could steal back from Sakura toward the bottom floor, and where the family that they had been protecting gathered. "Come on guys, we should get to the bridge." he explained softly, getting nods from the family before hefting Inari on his shoulders.

The family was quickly out of the house and at the bridge, where a small surprise was waiting. A large group of people from the village were waiting at the unfinished end of the bridge, smiling as they approached. Naruto seemed immediately more tense. "What is going on here?" he whispered to himself.

"Tazuna?" a man with greying hair called out as they approached. "Can you explain what happened last night?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the old man asked, looking concerned.

"The entire village somehow grew fish and crab out of our asses." another man called out, causing Naruto to hide slightly. "And some of us, saw your little blonde friend there jumping out of windows for some reason or another." he continued with a smile, pointing at Naruto.

"I don't know." Tazuna said with a sigh before looking at Naruto with a smile. "Do you know whats going on, Naruto?" he asked.

"Umm," Naruto began. "I... kinda... used my shadow clones and some techniques that I learned long ago to catch some of the fish and crab just south about a couple of miles down river. And I split it up amongst the Village families." he explained with a stutter, wringing his hands tightly.

A little girl seemed to literally gush at him before Naruto was tackled to the ground, tears now in her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you, Nawuto-sama!" she called out.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto-kun!" the rest of the assembled crowd called out, approaching him and surrounding him, causing him to freak out slightly, but thankfully he was able to control it, thanks to his Kyuubi-sensei's soothing words.

"Alright everyone, give the kids some room." Tazuna chuckled, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on kid, lets get this bridge done. That way I can get rid of your team." he said with a smile, before he saw the frown on the kids face. "Though I wish I could keep you on here." he whispered, frantically trying to reassure the man that he was appreciated.

Naruto instantly smiled, though it was only slightly true. "Thank you, old man." he said with a grin. "Now lets get this show on the road." he replied anxiously, rubbing his hands together before ten Shadow Clones instantly appeared. "Alright guys, lets get to work!" he shouted, watching as the rest of the crowd either dispersed or went to work finishing the little amount of the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha – Hokage's Office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as the last of his paperwork was finished. He could only sigh as he knew there would be more to do today, even though he was more than a little worried about Team 7. He had known something was up when he felt a weird form of chakra appearing out of nowhere the other day. And that was when he had also received a summons from Kakashi stating that the mission had to be upgraded when the team was intercepted by Momochi Zabuza on the way to Wave. Looking around his office, he took out his pipe and lit it, hoping to hear from them soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna's House: Naruto's Room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of Team 7, however, were unaware of what was happening, as soon as he had left and everyone was able to see correctly, they had fallen on the room like a red tide. Sasuke was fuming however. 'Where is the sword!' he thought to himself as he looked around. Kakashi was flipping up covers, the flat, and several other floorboards getting angrier as he couldn't find anything of importance. Sakura however, was going through what was loose of Naruto's clothes.

'I need to find that sword.' she thought to herself before looking back at Sasuke. 'Then Sasuke-kun wont have any choice in the matter but to love me!' she shrieked, causing Sasuke to groan as he understood what she was thinking simply because of the way she was giggling and looking at him.

'Stupid fangirl.' he thought. 'Can't realize that nobody will ever have my love.' he growled before moving away from the room. 'Not until I kill Itachi.' "Kakashi where the hell is that sword!" he demanded. "You said that the sword would be able to be taken after that dobe buried that pathetic swordsman!"

"Sasuke, shut up." Kakashi sighed, looking around the room once more. "The dobe would have taken the sword with him. When he comes back from his tantrum, I'll order him to give it up so that we can give it to Sasuke." he explained. "For now, CALM the HELL DOWN!" he growled, Sakura immediately perking up as she heard what he was saying.

"Why would Naruto take something that was Sasuke-kun's though?" she asked.

"Shut up, Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"Whats going to happen when Naruto is too stupid to follow that order?" Sasuke asked, a kunai in his hand as he twirled it around a finger.

"Well then he will be in dereliction of his orders." Sakura snarled. "He could be suspended with treason. He could be hanged." she said happily.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kakashi asked. "You sound almost happy about something like that."

"Oh I know what he is, and what he is worth." she sneered. "Nobody is above the law, and the way he behaves is nothing but an act."

"Shut up, Sakura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he looked at the last stone being placed in the hole on the guard of the bridge. 'Thats the end of it.' he thought, his smile turning upside down. 'Now I have to go back to that hell of a village.' he thought sadly.

"Naruto-nii-chan whats wrong?" he heard Inari's voice calling out to him, startling him from his thoughts. "Why are you looking so mad?" he asked.

"I'm just having bad thoughts when I shouldn't be having them." Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to go back to my village." he said, tears starting to threaten his tolerance. "But I need to." he said with a growl.

"Well," Tazuna called up, drawing the two kids' attention. "I know that your sensei thinks that it will take me several more days to finish the bridges finishing touches." he began. "But the fact of the matter is that no matter what I say, they'll believe that they did all the work, or something along those lines." he said with a frown. "Naruto, your sensei is an idiot if he thinks he should just dot on that idiot Sasuke. I know a kind hearted person when I see one."

"What my dad is saying, Naruto-kun." Tsunami giggled, handing Tazuna a scroll. "Is that no matter what happens in your life, the good or the bad." she smiled. "Don't change who you are." he couldn't help himself after that. Naruto quickly jumped the woman in a huge hug. The next reaction however caused both him and Tsunami to worry and blush. Hee soon found his lips touching hers in a tight kiss, causing Tazuna and Inari to both sweat-drop and smile.

As the two seperated however, Naruto was blushing up a renewed storm even as the woman blushed at him as well. "Thank you Tsunami." he stuttered out with a blush before trying to turn around and run, but was stopped by Tsunami pulling him back toward a big hug.

"Tsunami-chan," Tazuna smirked. "Let the boy bask in his first kiss." he laughed. "But as I was saying Naruto-kun," he began with a small smile, looking at her worriedly as she blushed at him. "Naruto, I have everything here that says that the mission is a success. And it even has several notes on how you helped my village. Including that stunt with the Clones and fishing such as you did. The only thing that I can't see happening is them convincing your Hokage that you did nothing." he sighed. "Give him this scroll, it will have my personal seal on it. They can't say that I'm a liar. I'm the client remember?" he chuckled.

"Thank you, jiji." Naruto gushed as he felt his worry slip away. "I should be going." he sighd. "I'll be back someday, I promise." he said with a smile. "And I never go back on a promise." he said as he looked at Inari, ruffling his hair before pulling the youth into a hug.

"I'll be able to keep them here for only a small amount of time, kid." Tazuna smiled. "Now give my daughter a kiss and get on out of here. I have a village meeting to go to tonight." he said with a sigh.

"I have an idea." Naruto said with a smile. Making his signature gesture, four Shadow Clones appeared and immediately began to fixing some of the things along the edges of the bridge to 'finish' the bridge.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunami asked worriedly as she looked at the clones. "The bridge is finished."

"Oh, they'll be taking care of the arch's." he smiled.

"Arch's?" Tazuna asked, looking at the boy worriedly.

"Yeah, I saw the original bridge design." the blonde chuckled nervously. "I saw no reason why there isn't an archway at both ends of the bridge." he explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"But I have no more materials." Tazuna said worriedly, looking around the area at the now alarming numbers of Shadow Clones.

Naruto now blushed further as he nodded to a clone who brought up something from the riverbed. "The water around here isn't just full of fish and water, jiji." he blushed. "Gato had a large amount of crushed rock at his base. I pulled most of it the other night and pulled it into the forest about twenty feet away from here. But there is also a large amount metal there for any kind of support that I know you're gonna need, and there's plenty of flatrock at the bottom of the river." he smiled. "I just want this to be something good." he blushed. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"Naruto, thank you." Tazuna smiled, ruffling the blondes hair. "Now you need to get to your Village. We'll cover for you. Maybe if you pump a lot of energy into them, they wont run out and disappear." he suggested.

Naruto could only smile as he looked at the three people. "There is enough chakra in those clones so that they'll not pop for an entire week." he smiled, blushing again.

"Me and you need to talk Naruto-kun." Tsunami smiled, pulling Naruto away from her father and son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Village Meeting ~ Later that night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna sighed as he looked at the crowd before him. Almost the entire Village had shown up, and so had Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had left several hours ago, his clones still working on the finishing touches of the bridge. Standing up in front of them, he could only wonder what everyone wanted to talk about. "Alright everybody," he called out, his voice amplified by the acoustics of the large room, causing everyone to slowly look at him and being quiet. "Now I know all of you are happy about something, or else you wouldn't have called in this meeting." he chuckled. "Now, what is it that you all want to know?" he asked, watching as several people stood up.

"Wheres the hero of Wave?" a young woman asked, looking back at the shinobi. "We all wanted to thank him personally." she explained.

"Well," Kakashi smiled. "He's standing right here in front of you." he said, gesturing toward Sasuke.

"Oh so the great idiot gave us food and supplies all in one night?" a random villager asked angrily. "Wheres the real one, the blonde with the cute whisker marks."

"Why do you people want Naruto-baka?" Sakura shrieked, causing everyone to look at her angrily. "Why do you want to call him a hero? He's just a damn demon!" she shrieked.

"You wanna call a boy like that a demon?" a blonde woman asked as she moved away from them from her seat next to them. "If a sweet boy like that is a demon where you come from, I would wonder what that would make a couple of people like you three? We saw you all arguing with him during the last couple of weeks." the woman growled.

"How dare you!" Sakura shrieked angrily. "I helped kill Zabuza Momichi!" she screamed out angrily.

"You screamed as that blonde cutie fought against the guy with the guys on the bridge. What does your precious standards say about someone defending a client only to use the potential client as a shield?" a man with a net over his arm began. "We have seen your supposed savior and the way he acts."

"What I do is nothing to a civilian like you." Sasuke called out.

"It will when I put on the scroll for the mission that you three didn't do anything." Tazuna snarled. "You don't seem to realize an old adage, boy." he began. "The customer, is always, ALWAYS right." he growled. "I would think that a Customer who says that one person has done all of the work with very little help deserves more say than a late, lazy, and idiocencratic cyclops who should take his own words to heart."

"What are you talking about, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked. "I'm the one who fought Zabuza."

"But your not the one who did the most work." Tazuna heard someone speak, making everyone turn to the door, revealing one of the clones from the Bridge. "You did nothing, Kakashi, besides get into a pissing contest with a much more experienced shinobi." the clone explained, causing both Sasuke and Kakashi bristle. "And what did you do, great git of the Uchiha? Oh wait, now I remember. I remember you getting your ass handed to you by a GIRL!" he shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby ordered to hand over all of your weapons at this very moment." Kakashi said with a growl. "And are also hereby ordered to go back to your room at the clients residents until such time as I deem you are ready to do your job."

"So Kakashi let me get this straight." Naruto smiled. "You condone prostitution?" he asked, causing several of the villagers to look at the cyclops in shock.

"No I do not, Gennin." Kakashi snarled, looking around the gathered people.

"But you ordered me to hand over all of my weapons." Naruto smiled, holding his hands out. "A shinobi in itself is defined as a weapon." he explained, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "And lets not forget that Pink Eye McQuire over here is more heavily armed then I am at the moment."

"How DARE you insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, moving closer to him, her arm raised.

"Go to hell, Haruno." Naruto snarled. "Sasuke Uchiha is a thief, just like his sensei." he said angrily. "Tell me, Sasuke, how much are you willing to do to destroy your brother?" he asked.

"I will do anything to kill that man!" Sasuke shouted angrily, causing several of the people around him to shake their heads.

"Tell me then, Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan that is nothing but a bunch of jutsu thieves, when will it be enough? What will you do when your brother is dead?" he asked, shrugging before he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Look at this." Naruto said, holding an elongated needle with a wrap at where the handle should be, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"Where did you get that!" he demanded.

"Shut up Kakashi." Naruto growled. "I'm not done talking." he said with anger dripping from his eyes. "Tell me, Sasuke," he began. "Is this a strong sword?" he asked.

"Its a needle, dobe." Sasuke snapped. "Give me Zabuza's sword!" he shouted.

"Educate your pathetic shinobi, Kakashi Hatake." Naruto growled before seeming to shimmer then disappear, not before the blonde turned to Tazuna. "The bridge will be ready before the morning." he explained angrily before he left, a clone already in the rafters of the building.

"Tazuna," the woman who had started speaking looked at the older man. "What are we going to name the bridge?" she asked, followed by many people agreeing with her.

"I was actually thinking about naming it the 'Great Tazuna Bridge'." the old man said with a chuckle. Several people fell over backwards however, causing him to sweatdrop. "Okay, scratch that then." he chuckled, scratching his head worriedly as several people were giving him death glares. "What does everybody think of 'The Great Uzumaki Gateway?" he asked, getting several nods, and several frowns.

"I agree but that seems like only apart of it." the greying man frowned, looking at the ground momentarily. "You mentioned his name being Naruto right?" he asked getting a nod. "The Maelstrom Bridge?"

"I think the Great Naruto Bridge sounds awesome!" Inari shouted, followed by many of the people, save three.

"That settles it." Tazuna laughed, walking off the raised area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's Room ~ 1 Hour Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those fools!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the room. "Naming a bridge after a worthless DEMON!" she shrieked.

"And yet you have to give them some props." Sasuke snickered before turning to Kakashi. "What was that dobe talking about with that needle, Kakashi?" he asked, looking down at the weapon now in his hands.

"Give it here, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked at the weapon when the Uchiha handed it to him. "This is a weapon of the mist." he sighed. "I don't know what that dead last did to get this," he said whistfully. "But I have waited a long time to get a weapon of the mist in my hands." he said as he looked it over.

"Then you'll have to wait for some other day, Hatake." a deep voice called out, causing Kakashi to drop the sword, forcing it to roll on the ground. "After all, two wielders of the Sharingan can't even tell a simple henge." the sword said as it puffed in a smokescreen, revealing Naruto to appear. "Ever know the importance of a weapon?" he asked.

"Get out of my room, Gennin." Kakashi growled as he lifted himself up from the ground.

"Ah yes, favoritism." Naruto sighed. "Tell me, Kakashi, what would the Fourth say to you? Training one team member, leaving the others to rot." he said with a sigh before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone.' Kakashi thought, immediately going through some hand seals. The smoke of a summoned animal quickly brought everyones attention to Kakashi as he quickly pulled a scroll and ink out of a pocket and began writing said scroll, its intended target being the Hokage. As Pakkun disappeared in a Shunshin, Sasuke frowned at the look on his face. "The Hokage is getting an emergency letter from me stating that the Demon Brat is dead. We are at the end of our mission and will be back shortly within the week." the scarecrow explained. 'And then I will have my revenge, Demon Child.' he thought as he looked at where his summon had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Day, Bridge

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi growled as he looked at the people on the bridge. "Lets go, team." he called out, Sasuke and Sakura at his side. "Lets go, Naruto." he called out, looking at the blonde next to the family. Tsunami surprised everyone by giving the blonde a kiss on the lip before Naruto looked at Kakashi himself and flipped him off.

"Have fun explaining to the Gate Guards why your late, Jounin." Naruto laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Where is he!" she demanded.

"A Shadow Clone has no limited range, Sakura." Kakashi explained as he looked around for any sign of the blonde. "Tazuna-san, I need our mission scroll so we can leave." he asked, holding out his hand to the old man.

"Oh you mean that old scroll that I gave Naruto?" Tazuna asked, looking at his hands. "I KNEW I forgot to do something." he said with a grin. "By bye now, Hatake Kakashi," he said with a flourish. "I hope I never get to see the sight of you or your team again." he said with a sigh, turning away from them. Tsunami on the other hand, was at the side of the bridge, breathing in the sea air.

Sakura didn't like this however. Stepping next to the older woman, she stared at her angrily. "Your just another Demon-Loving Whore, aren't you?" she demanded angrily, squeezing her fists tightly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, doing that to a little kid."

"Touch my kaa-san, Banshee woman, and you'll end up with an arrow in your ass." Inari's voice called out from the side, causing the pink haired woman to look away, only to see that Inari did in fact have an arrow ready in his crossbow. "My Nii-san is someone that I like, and I will ALWAYS do what is right." he explained. "He taught me to be a hero." he said, causing her to seem to stiffen more. "And how to mix poisons. So leave before you get an arrow of extra strength blood thinner." he growled.

"Sakura," Kakashi said with warning. "This village has already lost any business from us. Lets go home." he said, turning away from her. 'God I wish I didn't have to deal with her. Stupid bitch of a mother.' he thought, wishing once again that his dog summons would be able to track Naruto. 'Stupid fox scent.'

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out, appearing next to him, causing him to sweatdrop. "How much of a head start does Naruto have on us?" she asked, looking ahead at Sasuke who had left ahead of them, not caring about the bridge or its people.

"I don't know." Kakashi sighed. "Naruto's scent is not able to be tracked by my summons." he explained, dreading the coming issues that were bound to happen. "After we get back to the Village, we'll deal with him, and then I can start training Sasuke on how to use his Sharingan." he said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi smiled as he saw the dog summon appear in his office. 'Good,' he thought as he anxiously grabbed the coming scroll message. 'Some information from Team 7.' he sighed as he looked at the Summons. "Pakkun how are you and your pack doing?" he asked, the summons looking at him questionably.

"We're doing okay," the pug growled. "But then again we're wishing Kakashi would not summon us at all."

"Well I can understand that." Sarutobi sighed, opening the scroll. As soon as he read what the scroll said however, he cried out in anquish as he read what it wrote, Pakkun now whimpering as he saw that the Hokage was having a problem.

"Is everything okay Hokage-sama?" he asked, looking worried.

"Nothing." Sarutobi growled. "Can you do something for me?" he asked shakily, the dog summon gulping as he nodded at the Hokage. "Get me the records department representative." he explained before he looked at the scroll again. "And then could you ask the Jounin-sensei's to come to my office. And tell Team 10's sensei that he should get his butt here too." he sighed, tears falling down his elderly face. "I have bad news to tell them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Pakkun said with a sigh before disappearing.

It would be a disappointing and tear-filled several days for the aged Hokage. As soon as the Jounin sensei's arrived, Sarutobi moved out of the way as Gai barreled into the office through the window. One Jounin however was not so lucky. "I've called you all here for a reason." he said angrily as he looked at the assembled crew. "I just got a message scroll from Team 7." he said, watching some of the Jounin's faces. "It does not bode well for this village."

"What happened to Uchiha-sama?" a nameless voice called out, causing Sarutobi to growl.

"I would think the rest of us would like to know what happened," Kurenei said worriedly as she looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki was fatally wounded in a fight in the Village of Wave against Zabuza Momichi." Sarutobi sighed again.

Several people cheered at the news, causing Sarutobi to growl. "The memorial service will occur as soon as Team 7 returns from their mission." he explained, causing several people to look at him like he was crazy.

"But, Hokage-sama," another nameless Jounin began. "Why wait?" he asked. "I mean the entire village should be celebrating the Demons death!" he cried out in joy.

"You train with Team Kabelya right?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the Jounin dead in the eyes as the Jounin nodded. "Good, I will make sure to tell them that they'll be receiving a new Jounin." he said, pulling his hands out of his robes. Suddenly, the Jounin could only gurgle as several kunai appeared in his neck. "I may be old, Jounin." Sarutobi began angrily. "BUT I do remember a law I made that forbade people from talking about the Kyuubi in any sense. And that the punishment was death, and death alone." he explained. "Now, Teams 8, 9, and 10." he said as he pointed to the group nearest him. "You three have the students that were in the same classes in some shape or form of time." he explained. "I wanted you three to be able to tell your team members before the hype gets to them. Naruto Uzumaki was a shinobi of this village." he said gravely. "NO MATTER WHAT HE HELD IN HIS GUT!" he shouted. "Do I make myself clear?"

All he received were nods from the Jounin in front of him.

He was not however, aware of the two Jounin with evil grins on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forest Area ~ Two Days away from Konoha ~ Nighttime

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the Moon, the smaller of his blades in his hands as he traced the handle, barely noticing the bumps on the handle. 'Its been two days already, Zabuza-sensei.' he thought to his ghostly sensei. 'Have I made any kind of progress?' he asked.

'Kid I'll tell it to you straight.' Zabuza said with a sigh as he paced in front of the Kyuubi's cage. 'I have no idea what to gauge you on with these swords.' he explained, scratching his head. 'I know that you shouldn't train with the bigger sword until you get some height and strength on you.' he said with a frown.

'Hey I know I'm short.' Naruto grumbled.

'Not your fault.' Kyuubi piped in. 'You have a real chance at getting a better life, kit, and you need to take this chance.'

'What chance?' Naruto asked, drawing a growl from the two. 'The only thing I could POSSIBLY have going for me is the fact that I have you and Zabuza-sensei training me!'

'And you think that that is a bad thing?' Kyuubi snickered, making the two males in front of her sweatdrop.

'You need to get up and continue training.' Zabuza said as he scratched his chin. 'That sword your holding has a large ability for transforming the way you block, like a waterfall.' he explained.

Naruto simply nodded, glad that he had discovered a way to stop the sword from stabbing into his feet every time he held it upright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day away from Wave ~ Kakashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi growled as he realized something the next morning... Naruto was the one who held all the camping and survival gear. Looking at the crying and moaning Sakura as she stood up from laying on the ground, holding her back even as Sasuke fell from the tree he had been sleeping in. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whined. "Why haven't we reached Naruto yet?" she asked, craking her neck painfully, causing Kakashi to sigh again.

"Because he had a head start from us." Kakashi explained. "It wasn't as if he was there at the last day." he sighed. 'Why couldn't I tell he had been there as a shadow clone?' he wondered to himself as he saw the Banshee looking around.

"Shouldn't we have seen his body by now?" Sasuke asked.

"There is still a while away from the Village." Kakashi said angrily, getting tired of being questioned. "We'll probably find it after we get to where we left the Demon Brothers." he explained, getting heavy giggling from Sakura and a doubtful look on Sasuke's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several things were happening at once in the village of the leaf. One such thing however, was the revealing of Naruto's fate to the Rookie Nine and Team Ten. Gai and Lee cried for over three hours, with Lee promising that he would avenge Naruto's nindo himself if he had to. The next thing guy knew, he was being dragged to a weapon store where both he and Lee both bought brand new swords of varying types. Lee himself bought a large Claymore that grew with his body height. Gai on the other hand ended up with a pair of Kitana that he already knew a way to fight with. After a small discussion, Gai and Lee attached Tenten to their hips as she would then be training them in even more ways to use them. She even insisted that Lee get a wrist gauntlet like weapon that her parents shop sold.

Neji reacted differently, as was his way. He bad-mouthed the blonde in front of numerous people, sometimes getting a handshake or a pat on the back. The only exception of this was the Jyuuken strikes he had to duck from Hinata after she had assaulted him for over an hour the previous morning. A frying pan hitting him in the head was another new one for him as he was walking past the Ichiruka Ramen Stand, which was still closed even now, during Lunch time.

Hinata was a wreck. Choji and Shikamaru had to refrain from hitting Ino as she told them that the dead last should not have been in the program as it was.

The more confusing reactions out of the entire village was from the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. The Inuzuka were being fined repeatedly because of continuous howling and whimpering from both the dogs and from the clan members. The Kiba-sized wall print a mile away from the Compound showed people that they should show respect to people.

The Aburame clan, the only ones closer to the Kyuubi Container's ordeal much less what he could have been feeling, closed themselves into their compound and a large cocoon-like embrace covered the compound.

Sarutobi growled as he saw more than enough of the village out partying as he knew they would. 'May you rest in peace, Naruto.' he thought. 'And I pray to the Shinigami that you can forgive me the life that you had to live.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Gates ~ Two days later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he looked around the village, his eyebrows wide as he looked at the near partying atmosphere. Looking at the gate-guards, he frowned as he saw that the two guards were knocked out in their chairs, a bottle of sake in their hands. "Idiots." he sighed, grabbing his trench knives and cutting each of the headbands from their heads and writing in each of them before cutting the bottom out of each of their bottles. "Time to go see the old man." he said with a sigh before reaching the rooftops and began a dead sprint to the Hokage's Office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at the painting he had been doing for two days now. 'I think he would like this in his coffin.' he smiled to himself. He had been painting a lanscape picture of the Konoha sunset, with Naruto on his fathers head, his father and mother behind him as he took the Hokage's Hat from him and put it on his head.

"You know that you should stop being so prophetic jiji." came Naruto's voice, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sorry my boy. For the life you lived was one you should not have lived." the Hokage sighed, turning around and instantly stopped as he looked at Naruto. "Oh my kami." he gulped.

"Uhh, jiji would you stop looking at me like that? Your making me feel that I'm supposed to be dead." Naruto frowned. "Whats been going on?" he asked. "The Village is a drunken sespool, the gate guards are drunk and unconscious, and everyone is literally walking on their faces or something."

"Naruto." Sarutobi gulped. "Are you here to haunt me?" he asked.

"Haunt you?" Naruto asked, looking around the room. "Is this some kind of prank?" he asked.

"Naruto, flare the Kyuubi's chakra, please." Sarutobi gulped, making several seals causing every one of the privacy seals activate.

"Ummm okay." Naruto said with worry. "Are you okay, jiji?" he asked, sweeting lightly.

"DO IT!" Sarutobi demanded.

An instant red flare erupted, enshrouding Naruto in it as he looked at the Hokage. "There," he said, looking at his grandfather figure."Happy now?" he asked, only to be knocked down by Sarutobi plowing into him with a heavy hug.

"I never thought I would be so happy to feel that menacing chakra!" Sarutobi said tearfully as he clutched at the blonde. "Naruto you need to know something." he said as he pulled the message scrowl from his pocket and handing it to the boy.

Naruto frowned before opening the scrowl and reading it. It slipped through his fingers and hit the floor. As soon as he did it was incinerated by the flood of Kyuubi's chakra, causing Sarutobi to frown. "That BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he seemed to now be floating off the floor on the red and now blue infused chakra coarsing around his body. "He did nothing for me and now he declares me dead!" he demanded, looking at the Hokage and then the remains of the scroll. "I did everything he asked me to do, and he does this to me!" he screamed, his trench knives floating from his belt on arms of red and blue before they went flying and landing halfway in the wall.

"Naruto calm down." Sarutobi said sadly, trying to break the blonde out of his fury. "Kakashi will be punished when he returns from the Village." he explained. "And with you still being alive,"

"Wait a second." Naruto said, his visage still imposing as he seemed to be rubbing his chin, temples and the back of his neck with several limbs of different intensity. "Have you done all the necessary paperwork and stuff that is entailed for when a person is declared dead?" he asked, a clawed hand pointing to the sky.

"Well, yes." Sarutobi said as he looked at his empty desk, having completed most of the paperwork earlier since the Civilian Council was still knocked out from partying so they couldn't make more paperwork for him. "But I can reverse it." he explained with a sad grin. "I am Hokage. I can do anything when it comes to that."

"Yes you could, but it would be a violation of some laws." Naruto countered as one of his original hands came out of his jumpsuit with a scroll and putting it on the Hokage's desk. "This is the mission report from Wave. Tazuna gave it to me after I left some Clones to help do something interesting with the bridge." he explained.

Sarutobi smiled before opening the scroll, watching as a full list of accomplishments opened up. "Naruto," he began as tears welled up in his eyes. "Do you know, that Tazuna is actually a Sarutobi?" he asked as he smiled at the scrawled lettering of Tazuna's signature. "He's a cousin only, but he's still family."

Naruto was dumbstruck as his chakra limbs seemed to wave around quickly as if in worry and shock. "Oh wow." he blushed slightly, remembering the numberous kisses he and Tsunami shared.

"Oh yes, wow indeed." the Hokage smiled as he looked at the end of the scroll, where one accomplishment seemed to stand out. "Naruto," he began with a frown. "What is this about you kissing his daughter?" he asked.

Naruto was now visibly concerned as he gulped in fear. "I didn't mean to, jiji, I swear!" he cursed himself audibly. "I was just so excited about the bridge finally being finished so that the village would be saved, and that everyone seemed to be able to appreciate me, I guess I just got carried away." he explained. "Your not mad at me are you?" he asked.

Sarutobi could only laugh as he looked from the scroll to the boy. "Tazuna also goes on to say that he wants you to have the money for the mission, seeing as how if it hadn't been for you convincing Kakashi to go along with it, he would be dead and his daughter, who you have become so smitten with," he paused a he literally felt the air in the room heat up. "She would be subjected to far worse then anything even the Kyuubi could conjure." he explained, shocked at what he was seeing. Near the back of the cloaked Naruto, now with the cloak being more blue then anything, Saruto could see two other people in the chakra! "Which I have no problem with giving into that request." he smiled, causing Naruto to nearly pass out. "But I must finish the paperwork to bring you back to life before that." he said with a sigh.

"No you don't." Naruto smirked, making Sarutobi wonder what the blonde prankster was going on about. "Leave me dead." he said evilly.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked. "Do you realize how the news of your death has hurt the village, both in the way of the clans and individual people?" he aked.

"Not much apparently." Naruto sighed. "I don't see you having to issue Marshal Law or anything. The only thing that I could see that was an issue is that the Aburame clan was holed up in a cocoon of life."

"Naruto please, you have to reconsider being dead." Sarutobi pleaded. "You've had numerous people asking for their last respects."

"And I'm pretty sure that alot of people want to take my body and piss on it." Naruto growled, his chakra receeding back into his body, making Sarutobi look at the boy in concern. "What if they believed I was dead, but since I'm not, make a new identity." a grave voice called out from Naruto's mouth, causing Sarutobi to frown. "How much paperwork would it require to bring in a new citizen and making them shinobi?" he asked, only to pause. "Wait, make that two people." he said with a grin. "Say that they came from a small place outside the village, say a war-orphanage." he continued, his voice still grave. "Then you could explain away the reason why I know all the stuff I know about the village and my techniques." he grinned, elongated teeth showing as he looked straight at the Hokage.

"Do you want anything to do with the parentage by chance? I can set up a few nameless people as your parents." Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"Why don't you give him his real parents," a dark female voice called out, causing Sarutobi to look around worriedly. "One Kushina Uzumaki and one Minato Namikaze?" the voice asked, causing Sarutobi to instantly brandish a kunai before spotting a chuckling Naruto looking down at the floor.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked, his eyes darting around the room still.

"You would think that your memory would show someone completely different, talking the same way I am." the voice called out, making Sarutobi gasp as he realized that the voice was once again coming from Naruto himself! "Naruto stop talking like that!" he shouted angrily.

"Boy you need to calm down." the females voice called out. "You'd think the amount of times we've talked in the past you would remember me."

"Kyouko?" Sarutobi asked worriedly, looking for a way to escape the room intact now as he realized that the person speaking was in fact, the Kyuubi no Yoko herself! "What are you doing talking through Naruto the seal was supposed to..." he growled. "Prevent that..."

"Well them's the brakes don't ya know." Kyouko's voice called out, causing Sarutobi to instantly begin to groan.

"Now I have to deal with your bad jokes, Naruto's pranks," he began.

"And Zabuza Momichi's blood related humor." the grave voice called out, causing Sarutobi to scream out in worry.

"Why is Zabuza in the seal!" Sarutobi shouted, nearly causing the seals around the room to dispell. "He is dead why is he in the seal!" he demanded.

"Because I am a ghost," Zabuza's voice called out. "The tradition of the Swordsmen," he began, only to be stopped by Sarutobi.

"I know the tradition of the Swordsmen, Demon of the Mist." the old man explained. "But why is it that you are residing inside my favorite blonde?" he asked.

As if in a trance, Naruto's body moved to the weapon seals on his arms. Instantly the two swords appeared, drawing Sarutobi's attention to them. "I don't know the forms of these variety, Hokage-jiji," Zabuza's voice explained. "So in our tradition I am training him in everything I know, or have ever learned."

"So you're his sensei in everything but the physical world?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not the only one." Zabuza chuckled, the swords receeding into his arms again. "Miss 'Kyouko' as you call her has also been teaching him."

'Good kami!' Sarutobi thought to himself, imagining the possibilities. "So, can I talk to Naruto now?" he asked worriedly, desperately needed to explain to the boy.

"He's right now a little occupied and I don't think you want to really see him right now." Zabuza explained, tapping his forehead. "If you found out that the people who were supposed to love you were in fact the ones that cursed you, how would you feel about it?" he asked, making Sarutobi sigh heavily.

"Can you at least pass along that I had no real choice?" the Hokage asked, pulling open the drawer on his left.

"Oh he already knows." Zabuza said as he aimlessly pulled the Trench Knives out of the wall and began messing with them. "Hmmm, no damage whatsoever." he whispered before twirling them around his fingers. "Listen old man," he began. "As soon as we were able to put a picture of the fourth in front of us we were able to figure out the parentage. And I already knew Kushina personally from when we were kids." he explained. "Kyouko has already began to tell him stories of when she was sealed in Kushina, and don't you dare try to act like she wasn't the previous host," he snapped when the old man looked up worriedly. "As it is, she's comforting him, since well..." the boys eyes frowned. "I'm not exactly a 'people person'."

Sarutobi couldn't help it as the grave voice said that last part, he burst into peels of laughter, causing Naruto's face to split into a grin. As soon as he quieted however, Zabuza began to work once again on the idea that had sprung up. "You can put the kid as an orphan, but with S Class Secret parentage. Make a big deal about him coming from outside the village with a small bit of training and with the legendary abilities of the Uzumaki even though he is an Uzumaki and barely breaching the abilities that come with them."

"What abilities?" the Hokage asked. "Kushina and Mito didn't show any such abilities."

"Because they weren't being hampered in some way, old man." Zabuza growled out. "After the first day of being away from his team, Kyouko and I found seals on the kid that would make a prisoner weep."

"There weren't any seals on him, I have watched over him since he was a baby." Sarutobi said angrily.

"Who said anything about it being on his skin?" the ghost's voice called out, now seeming to waver.

"It was on his very bones, Sarutobi!" Kyouko's voice shrieked, knocking Sarutobi out of his seat in shock. "Chakra restraining seals, Ability blockers!" she screamed, making him grip his ears in pain. "And a block on his mentallity!"

Sarutobi heard that and he instantly became angry. "How dare you blame this on me!" he scolded, watching the person in front of him as h e began his own tirade. "I had to run a village. I trusted people to look after him!"

"And those people betrayed you, jiji." came the familiar voice of Naruto, sounding hoarse as if he had been crying. "Do you know what the last few days have been like?" he asked, looking out at the village. "I was on my own, away from your stupid little cyclops, that screaming banshee and that fucking Emo that everyone bends over backwards just to lick his boots!" he screamed, rubbing his throat. "And you let these people walk all over the BOTH of US!" he screamed, pointing at the Hokage then back at himself. "I've learned alot of stuff from something that some people would be worried about. The people in my head!" he called out, drawing a small smile at his own words. "If I have to die, just to get these stupid people to leave us alone, jiji, you'd better believe that its what I would do." he said angrily.

"Okay, Naruto." Sarutobi sighed. "You win." he said, looking down at the opened mission scroll. "But I will have no choice but to pay you for this mission. So you'd better be ready. Your going to be rich very soon." he said with a chuckle.

"Good, I can use the money to get some new clothes." the boy said angrily. "I can't use a henge, so I have to do something different." he whispered.

"Why can't you use a henge?" Sarutobi asked. "I would think that they would work with you on a much bigger scale."

"Shop owners know how to detect a henge." Naruto explained. "And with some of the clothes shop owners having a personal shinobi present all the time, you get the real problem now?" he asked.

"That shouldnt be possible to have a shinobi looking at people in store for the owners." Sarutobi frowned, looking at his completed paperwork as if trying to think of where the orders could have come from.

"Then you should be particularly surprised that the post of the stores go directly to the Hyuuga clan. Hell when I was younger it use to be the Uchiha so there must be some kind of issue going around." Naruto said with an after-thought. "Oh, also," he smiled. "Look at what I found I can do now." he said, flashing through red chakra'd hand seals. "Demonic Shadow Clone!" he shouted, causing Sarutobi to become worried.

But in a flash of smoke, Sarutobi began to become confused as she saw a shadow of the smoke. That is until Sarutobi saw the now female body standing in front of him, naked! The revealing of the naked female caused Sarutobi to fly backward, cracking the window from being propelled by the blood flying from his nose.

"Uhh, jiji, you already remember Kyouko, so, meet Kyouko Kushina Morittousan." he snickered, looking at the angry face of the Kyuubi's clone in her human form. "Calm down, I think he was just surprised." he said in haste, touching her shoulder gently.

It was at this time however, that Sarutobi stood up to. He had to stop himself from bleeding at the nose again as he saw her. The woman herself looked gorgeous, even for a woman who for the sake of arguement was over a century old. An hourglass figure with incredible 'assets', long red hair, deep green eyes and a pair of chain-like tattoos on her arms and legs, centered around her stomach. "How did you do this, Naruto?" he asked, no longer concerned for the village from the woman who he used to care for, even though she was a demon and sealed inside someone elses body.

"I think it was a simple matter really." Naruto said, looking at the Hokage for a moment, making sure he had his attention. "She wanted to come out of the seal, but I refused until we talked and came up with a sort of compromise. She comes out with clone made from purely her chakra. She's able to control when she actually goes back into the seal but she has to do it every night unless I infuse her with a seal on her neck to give her more of her chakra. As she stands right now, she is sitting on only a tail and a half. She gets that along with the promise that she doesn't go very far away from me, and she doesn't try to attack anyone or the village. Now if the Village attacks me or her, well there wont be any real reason to hold back now is there?" he asked.

"Naruto, we need to get you two set up. Are you going to want to... Nevermind." he said with a frown, realizing something else about Naruto that he should probably be informed about. 'Nah, right now he needs to get into this new life that he wants. THEN I'll tell him about the Clan Restoration Act." he said with a fateful sigh.

'He's thinking something but is deciding not to mention it, Kid.' Zabuza's voice called out. 'Don't ask him. Note it and leave it.' he explained, causing Naruto to blink in acknowledgement. 'I have to go looking into something, if you feel pain in your head close your eyes and you shouldn't be feeling the pain anymore.'

'What are you doing?' Naruto asked the ghost nin.

'You did something that neither me nor Kyouko are able to understand.' Zabuza began. 'The Uzumaki bloodline is a nearly unpredictable bloodline.' he said with a sigh. 'Nothing is able to really predict what it does. Your mother for example, was able to summon chakra chains. You were able to use chakra as a limb source earlier. I want to see if that is what your bloodline. And if it is, we need to know NOW!' the Swordsman explained.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with concern.

"Sorry, jiji." Naruto said with a grin. "Zabuza said that I may have brought out my bloodline earlier and was telling me he was going to go look and see if he's right." he explained, scratching his head. As he did however, he saw that Kyouko's foot moved ever so slightly. Grinning, Naruot began to rapidly scratch behind his head and his ear, causing her foot to actually kick.

"Stop that!" the red head snapped, bonking him on the head. "That is too weird!" she grumbled as she looked at her foot as if it betrayed her. "Can we go shopping now? I feel naked here." she groaned, her frown deepening as both men started laughing again.

"You ARE naked, Kyouko-chan!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at her. "And you are still looking as beautiful as ever."

Sarutobi gasped as he watched Naruto seemingly FLIRTING with the Kyuubi's female form. "Uhhh yes," he stuttered, dragging his focus to her question. "Uhhh I can have my assistant take you to a nearby shop, but what are we going to cover you both with if we want it to be a secret?" he asked.

"Simple." Naruto said happily. "Watch this." he said walking toward the windows. "How long do you think it's been since it rained, jiji?" he asked.

"I think it was like maybe a week after you left. So not very long ago." Sarutobi frowned.

"Good, means the plants should be needing a good soaking." he smired evilly. Looking out the window at the sparse clouds, Naruto pulled his hands up, making several hand seals that Sarutobi had never seen before. "Storm Release: Rainstorm!" he shouted, causing a large pulse of chakra to be sent out into the air. As if he really did call it, the sky was soon covered in stormy black rain clouds that soon began to pour over the entire village, soaking many of the streets.

"Naruto what did you do!" Sarutobi asked, looking out at the rain splashing against the windows.

"Uhh Elemental bloodline combined with my chakra control?" Naruto explained worriedly.

"Now we have a reason to wear layers of clothes." Kyouko smiled. "Its seems like my lessons have paid off."

"Better believe it." Naruto called out, looking at the Hokage. "Can we get several masks and cloaks?" he asked. "My hair becomes brown in the rain, and if we have a mask nobody can see my whisker marks. We can use the money from the mission to get us a shit-load of clothes and then we can get some other supplies that we know we'd need."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"I need chakra and gravity weight seals." Naruto said with a frown. "And I need to figure out what else there is to study. I know I need books on sealing and other stuff, maybe find a way to make my own Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles." he explained with a shrug. "Other than that we need to get a large ass supply of hair dye."

"And you also need to come up with a name for yourself, Naruto." Sarutobi said with a frown. "I can't keep calling you Naruto when your supposed to be dead." he explained.

"Kami I can't believe that I didn't realize that!" Naruto said, slapping himself in the forehead. Pulling his hand back however, it made him begin to think steadily clearer. Pulling his headband off, Naruto began to unravel the clothe on the band until it seemed to appear as a bandana. "I think this will cover my hair until I get the dye." he said matter-of-factly. "And then we can get to the rest of everything."

"One question you two." Sarutobi said, stopping the two from their thoughts. "How are you going to explain the outbursts of Kyuubi's chakra?" he asked. "I mean, nobody has ever really figured out a way to seal the use of it from people's eyes."

Naruto instantly started thinking again. The answer however, was brought on by something else entirely. Kyouko picked herself up from her slouch and looked at the two of them. "The Animal brothers from Kumo!" she called out. "I ate them when I fought in that area so many years ago!" she began. "Four days after I ate them I spat them back out!" she explained. "They were still alive old man!"

"So we're going with the idea of me being eaten by you when I was a baby, and you spitting me out?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Sarutobi chuckled as Kyouko seemed to frown at that. "I was merely pointing out that the Kyuubi chakra is not really that uncommon to feel around here. Hell I'm not even fully complete because Naruto's dad only sealed half of me." she explained. "In short, any manifestation of my power is something that can be explained away." she said happily as Naruto smiled at her.

"I knew I had a thing for smart women," Naruto chuckled. "But DAMN!" he said as he watched her blush.

"And here I thought it was just for older women."

"Alright you two, knock it off." Sarutobi said, causing the two to look at him sadly. "Now, gimme a name for the scroll so you guys can get going."

"Hmmm." Naruto muttered as he went through names that he thought would have meaning to him. "Daidrus." he whispered to himself. "Daidrus... Charybdus... Uzumaki." he muttered.

"So, which one is it going to be, Daidrus or Charybdus?" Sarutobi asked, pen in hand.

"Daituro." Naruto smiled worriedly. "Daituro Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi smiled as he watched Naruto and the woman next to him walked out of the office, masks and robes in place making him frown at the idea that was about to happen. 'I hope you know what your doing, Naruto.' he thought to himself as he shuffled paperwork around on his desk, smiling before looking at the already filed paperwork of the orphanage MInato had created years ago. 'You and he thought too much alike, Naruto.' he smiled. "Okay," he whispered to himself. "Cat," he called out, watching as the cat-faced ANBU appeared. "I want you to watch over those two. Do NOT engage. And make sure that any stores give him any grief. He's not the same Shinobi." he growled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Cat said softly with a nod. "Hokage-sama, may I ask a small request?" she asked, her ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"What is it, Cat?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Since he is a new shinobi, shouldn't they be given a team? Both of them are strong even I could tell that much." she explained, fingering her gauntlet softly. "I would humbly like to know if I could possibly give them the required training."

"You know something about those weapons, don't you Cat." Sarutobi smiled as he looked at the woman. "Something was familiar to those weapons, wasn't it."

"Legends mostly, Hokage-sama." she said, her gauntlet now shining as she continued to finger the armor. "A sword that was once used to kill dragons and another that was apart of a Brotherhood from ancient times." she explained. "I'm one of the Kenjutsu masters in the village. Hayate is the only other one that could teach him. And with his health declining as it is he shouldn't even BE in the program." she grumbled.

"I understand that." Sarutobi smiled, his brain going through multiple readings of the possibilities. "Cat, I want you here when they get back here. I may have a solution that would benefit everyone." he said happily.

"Hai Hokage-sama." she smiled before she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clothes Shop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he watched Kyouko going through the clothes racks. "Kyouko we need to get going honey." he called out. "We still need to get to the Shinobi Store!"

"I know that honey, but you and I both know that you shouldn't rush a woman after she just got money to specifically shop!" she called back, her hair flying as she seemed to go through everything. "Besides, we need to get you outfitted my dear boy." she said as she turned around, showing him a mask that seemed ornate. It looked like a monster roaring, covering the lower jaw of the face. "Its chakra infused. I found it earlier laying in a garbage can." she smiled.

"You found this?" he asked, grabbing the mask and slowly turning it around. Noticing that the rim of the mask was covered in seals, and the mouth that he knew was open was blocked off by a mesh underlayer of fabric. "Interesting seals. I don't recognize them though." he frowned, putting it in a pocket in the robe. "Lets get going Kyouko-chan." he said, holding her hands as he looked at the assembled clothes, both for him and for her, though hers was noticeably smaller. "We need to get our stuff from the Weapon Dealer."

"Yes and the idea I already know about honey." she sighed. "Come on, you've ruined my fun so lets get going so we can get back to the Hokage." she grumbled. "I have a feeling about him. He's about to do something, and I dont think I like it." she frowned angrily.

"Well lets get going." Naruto sighed as he looked around and quickly payed for the clothes, at half priced because of the 'Death Festival' that was going on around the village.

Kyouto was barely restraining herself from cutting the man at the counter in half. 'Lets go Naruto' she thought over the mental link she had made sure she would have with him. 'I want to kill this man but I have to behave.'

'I know, Kyouko.' he sighed as he felt her hand in his as they left the store.

"Daituro-kun," Kyouto smiled as he looked at her. "What were you thinking would be a good idea for a weapon?" she asked, absently twirling a several locks of her hair around her finger.

"We'll have to see about that when we get there." he chuckled, walking over to a place he knew would give them a good deal for good material.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weapons Shop ~ The Destructive Fist

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he looked at the multi-storied shop, walking toward the back where he knew most of the Shinobi clothes were being racked. Smiling as he saw some mesh undershirts and a sleeveless trenchcoat. 'Too much like that interrogator Anko.' he thought happily as he looked around again, Kyouko sighed as she looked at the multitude of weaponry. "Dai-kun, there's alot of weaponry here." she frowned.

"Thats whats good about this place." Naruto laughed as he picked up a trenchcoat and threw it over his shoulder.

"Dai-kun I found something." she called out, her voice showing a side Naruto himself had rarely seen. Moving over to where she was, he found that she was looking at a pair of what could only be described as throwing tanto. Slender blades on a short handle with no hilt. Picking up one of the blades, he smiled at how lightweight the weapon was. Giving her a nod, he smiled as she seemed to vibrate with excitement. 'What has you so excitced, Kyouko-chan?' he asked her mentally.

'If you realized what could be good about these knives you would be excited too.' she commented, sending him images of how he could utilize the weapon, causing Naruto to chuckle himself.

"Okay." Naruto smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weapon's Shop ~ 1 Hour Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he looked at the large amount of stuff on the countteer. 'Never bring you shopping with me again.' he chuckled, getting a growl from the women as she had returned to the seal for a short time, 'What damnit?' he asked, rolling his eyes at the demon's inside him. 'You bought a shitload of kunai, shuriken, and even those throwing blades we found!' he shouted.

'Practice, Naruto-kun.' Kyouko's voice called out. 'You need help with your 'aim'' she smiled.

'Kid your accuracy is acceptable at minimum.' Zabuza's voice called out, drawing the blondes attention. 'Did you send that Clone to the store for all that hair dye?' he asked.

'You know I did.' Naruto sighed as he flexed his hands.

Movement caught his attention, causing him to stiffen up as he looked at the newly revealed clerk. "Hello my young friend." the clerk smiled, watching the boy stiffen. 'I wish I knew why you were hiding, my young friend.' he thought as he spied a bit of one of Naruto's whisker marks out of the corner of his eye.

"Just getting some equipment. Just got to the village." Naruto smiled. "Name's Daituro, Daituro Uzumaki." he said, seeing a smile from the man.

"I know exactly who you are." the clerk smiled, motioning for him to follow him. "Leave your stuff on the counter." he told him. "I have a Shadow Clone waiting." he explained.

"Okay." Naruto smiled, his hands unclenching worriedly. 'I knew I couldn't fool him.' he thought angrily as he walked behind the counter.

As soon as the two entered the back room, Naruto was greated with the sight of a clone passing him, patting him on the head. "Naruto," the clerk began as he sat at a stool next to a counter. "Why or how are you still alive?" he asked, making several handseals before the blonde relaced again. "The Hokage made a village wide announcement."

"I know." Naruto sighed, a lone tear falling from his face as he removed the clothe mask. "It was Kakashi-teme." he began. "We had just finished our first C Rank and I was having to bury our enemies, by myself." he sighed. "I did the job, farther away in the forest of the Bridge we helped protect. But as soon as I touched Zabuza Momichi's sword, it disolved." he frowned at the smirk the man gave him. "What?" he asked.

"If your talking about the Kubikiribocho," the clerk smiled. "I know for a fact that it didn't just 'disolve', Naru-kun." he said with a smile. "You know you can trust me."

"I know that." Naruto said with a smile. "I inherited the blade, but it transformed."

"Like their supposed to." the clerk said happily. "So what is different?" he asked, hoping the blonde would show him. "Their supposed to change depending on the chakra of the weilder." he explained.

'Hell I didn't even know that!' Zabuza shouted.

"Jizoruki," Naruto said with a smile. "You just surprised a Swordsmen of the Mist." he laughed.

"So its true?" the man now revealed as Jizoruki smiled. "The last weilder of the blade becomes a tutor to use the blade. And if the wielder is asked, he also trains the new wielder on anything else that the former is able to."

"So he trains the new guy in everything he knew?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Only if he really impresses the former sword wielder." Jizoruki said with a frown.

"Ahhh." Naruto frowned, realizing that Zabuza hadn't said anything like that to him. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto continued his story. "Anyways, Kakashi-teme didn't do anything besides train us in Tree Climbing but thats neither here nor there." he frowned. "But the next day, after my 'talk' with Zabuza, and raiding Gato's HQ, Kakashi just started yelling at me becuase apparently, I was supposed to leave the sword so Sasuke-teme could claim the sword. I spent the next several hours being personally violated by my team as they tried searching everything I owned. BUT, I completed the mission, helped the people get back on their feet, learned the secret of the Kage Bunshin, stole about a billion riu from an asshole shipping company that is now bankrupt, have a bridge named after me." he said with a gentle smile.

"Thats alot."

"And when I finally come back to the village, I find that not only are people thinking I'm dead, but that my own SENSEI has reported me as killed in action!" he shrieked, pounding the wall, only to discover that his chakra had extended again, and a hole in the far wall was burnt lightly.

"Naruto calm down." Jizoruki said anxiously. "You and I both know that you are a good person. And if you go to the Hokage..."

"I did, and thats how I found out." Naruto said. "Amongst other things that he ttold me." he sighed, rubbing his wrists. "I found out about my parents." he said with a smile.

"Thats GREAT!" Jizo shouted as he looked the blonde. "Why do you look so unhappy?" he askeed.

"Because it was the same guy who put Kyuubi-chan in me." Naruto said sadly. "My father was the Yondaime Hokage. And my mother was the Kyuubi's last container."

"Oh my kami." Jizoruki said worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled. "But me and jiji decided to do something about Kakashi." he said with a slight rise of his hair. "I'm still dead, but I'm standing by the idea of being a brought in shinobi to strengthen the ranks, and then that is where it gets complicated." he frowned. "Everyone thinks I'm dead. So I'm starting new. I have to get a place to stay, and a few other things, thats why I came here."

"Naruto," the old man smiled. "Daituro, gonna have to get use to that." he laughed. "Anyways, you know me and the wife are there for you if you need us."

"Thats nice of you." Naruto blushed. "You and your wife have always been nice to me." he said happily. "But I need to get things done on my own." he chuckled. "Or at least as on my own as I can get." he laughed, pointing to his head when Jizoruki looked at him oddly.

"Well guess what kid, you got yourself a small deal going on." the man smiled as he went into the cabinets further in the back of the shop. In a rush of falling equipment and tools, Naruto saw his friend pulling out a long box and another pair of boxes. "I wanted to give you these when you made Chuunin." he smiled, handing them out as Naruto picked them up.

Opening the box, Naruto frowned as he saw a pair of bladed tonfa in the box. (Got the idea from Rayne's Swords from Blood Rayne the movie.) Wrapped snugly in dark blue cloth, the blades seemed like they'd be able to shift from a defensive posture to a more aggressive one. Smiling at the old man, he quickly became concerned at the look of the old man. "Whats wrong?" he asked, looking at the way the man seemed like he would starrt crying soon.

"You are not the first nor the second Uzumaki I have known, Naruto-kun." Jizoruki smiled sadly. "I made those for Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First Hokage." he explained. "She loved seals almost more than your father and mother did. She made this design so she could do a seal in combat. Notice the tip?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the tip, seeing that it seemed like it had the same shape as a paintbrush! 'She deigned to create a style where she would be able to stab lightly into the ground, and a seal would appear. She could never get the right way to do it though.' Kyuubi supplied sadly. 'Your father was able to do something like this, but only for the Hiraishin seals.'

"I think I understand." Naruto smiled sadly, nearly breaking down as he looked at the weapons. Putting them in his lap, Naruto smiled as he opened the other box, revealing a pair of red and blue gauntlets with metal pieces along each of the fingers and a metal strap along the back and underside. "Chakra seal?" he asked angrily.

Naruto was taken by surprise however, when Jizoruki started laughing. "Naruto," he laughed. "Those gauntlets were built as a way to absorb enemy chakra." he began. "Think of it as a way to simply deflect or absorb the chakra behind a ninjutsu."

"That is so damn cool!" Naruto shouted, looking at the side of the gauntlets and saw something. "Wait a second." Naruto said as he looked at the swords in his lap. Looking back at the side of the gauntlets again, he looked back at Jizoruki again. "They can combine?" he asked, earning himself a nod from the old man.

"If you'll notice at the knuckle of each gauntlet," Jizo began. "They have ejectors for senbon needles." he explained. "Also the metal on the gauntlet itself, just not on the outward absorber seals, you can conduct your chakra into your punches."

Naruto could hardly believe what was going on. "Are you sure about giving me these?" he asked, looking doubtfully at the weapons in his hands.

"Naruto-kun," Jizo smiled again, his eyes clouded. "There are a great things that you must understand around the world. One of those is that there is always someone stronger than you." he said wisely, causing Naruto to nod. "But there are other things, especially that you must remember. Is family." he said, causing Naruto to start.

"Family?" the blonde asked.

"Your mother was a great woman. And she hated how people were sometimes. Nobody ever knew that she was the former container of the Kyuubi. Except maybe the Hokage's but thats up to them. I'm a small time shop owner." he said with a chuckle. "Those gauntlets also have restriction and chakra weight seals. You have to actually adjust to the level before you can really function." he said wisely. "Now, open up the last box." he said as he pointed to the somewhat wider box.

Naruto immediately put the swords and gauntlets on the self next to him. Reverently picking the box up, Naruto felt something moving in the box, causing him to stiffen. Slowly pulling the lid off, Naruto sweatdropped as he looked at a pair of hand scythes. The blades themselves looked like they were thicker then usual, but at the joint of the blade and handle, along the blade area was a set of slit-irised eyes. Accidentally pushing a curious chakra pulse into the one in his hand, he was shocked to see the blade change. The blade itself now looked like a fan with several seals on it, drawing his attention. "Wait a second. Chakra Amplification seals? Flame seals?" he asked.

Jizo looked at Naruto happily, his hands shaking happily. "I wanted to give your chakra a boost. If you dont push the chakra into the blade but at the pummel, he said, pointing to the other scythe.

Taking a more ttentative reaction to this new news, Naruto followed his directions and was instantly stabbed in his forearm as another scythe blade unsealed, making it look like a throwing weapon. "Now see what you have?" Jizo asked, looking at the two weapons. "Now, I want you to do something for me, Dai-kun." he smiled. "I want you to wait. At least until you get your Affinity." he said, looking through several drawers. "Ah ha!" he shouted, looking at Naruto once again. "Push some chakra into this and it'll reveal your affinity." he began. "If it splits, it'll be Wind Element. Gets soaked, water. Crumbles its earth, catches flame, obvious really. If it crinkles,well that would be lightning." he explained. "Understand?" he asked, getting a nod.

Naruto immediately pushed chakra into the paper, getting a result that made Naruto AND Jizoruki gulp in concern. The paper split in half, with one side becoming dripping wet and the other becoming crinkled to the point electricity seemed to jump off of it. Naruto immediately collapse in fear as the thing seemed to move on its own. "What the hell!" he shouted.

'It looks like your good to go on your Stormbringer Bloodline.' Zabuza laughed.

'I thought it was just a fluke!' Naruto shouted at the ghost.

"Naruto, you need to learn your other weapons before you can use your scythes." he swallowed worriedly. "If you don't have the control, which I'd assume was the result of the storm from earlier, those scythes can kill you." he explained. "When you reach the third level of element affinity, THEN you'll be able to use them, but please, only in a case of emergencies, even then." he said worriedly.

"I think I understand what your talking about." Naruto smiled happily. Then a thought brought another smile to his lips. "Do you have any throwing scythes?" he asked. "That way I can use some ideas for combat." he smiled, the grin quickly becoming evil.

Jizoruki simply chuckled at the blonde. "Lets go see what I have." he smiled, drawing the gifted weapons into a seal scroll. "Also, what are you thinking about in terms of color for your hair?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to put some red highlights into it." Naruto said as he looked at the old me as they walked out into the main shop, putting his mask back on.

"I'd say stay away from that red color." Jizo smiled, running a finger thru his hair. "I'd say go a dark blue and black or some purple." he said as they moved back to the Throwing weapon section.

"I think I'd agree with that one." Naruto smiled as he watched Jizo showing him the throwing weapons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Village Gate ~ Later That day, near dark

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed as he looked around the gateshack, trying to get a feeling around the village for anything possible. 'Where are you, stupid demon.' he thought angrily as he looked at Izumo and his partner Kotetsu. He frowned as each of them were wearing seals on their necks. 'Awareness Seals?' he thought cconfusedly. "Hey guys, Team 7 returning from mission." he began. "Have you guys seen Naruto?" he asked. "The guy wanted to get here quicker for some Ramen or something."

Kotetsu looked at the man as if he had grown a second head. "Kakashi, Naruto is dead." he said, shrugging his head. "We thought you'd be bringing his body back with you." he explained. "Where is his body?" he asked, looking to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We buried the ashes after we burned it." Kakashi snarled out. "Now we have to go talk to the Hokage." he said as he instantly started to get angrier. 'What did you do, demon?' he thought as he watched Sasuke and Sakura as they seemed to stop moving.

Sasuke was internalizing his irritation. Ever since they had left Wave, Sasuke had been waiting to finally claim the one blade of the Seven Swordsmen that he knew was there. And Naruto had it. No matter how many times Naruto said that he didn't have the Cleaver, Sasuke could see that he was lying. But when he was unable to find the sword, Sasuke himself could barely contain himself from his rage. 'I have to have that sword!' he snarled. 'Its the only way to kill Itachi!'

Sakura on the other hand, could care less about Naruto, alive or dead. "Lets go talk to the Hokage, Kakashi-sensei." she called out, sliding up to Sasuke's side. "We need to get paid. I need to get my hair cleaned." she sighed, holding up her hair.

Sasuke moved in front of them, watching as the people moved out of his way, Kakashi and Sakura right behind him.

That was before Sasuke saw a new face in the crowd, moving away from him. 'Who is that?' he wondered, watching the new face walking away. "Kakashi." he called out, hoping that his sensei was paying attention.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book, looking around the area.

"There's someone new in the village." the Avenger frowned as he stopped walking for a second.

"Hmph." Kakashi said as he looked around. "I don't see him." he frowned, looking at Sakura. "Did you see anything?" he asked.

"No." Sakura said as she looked around.

"Oh well." Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll ask the Hokage when we get there, he should be able to tell us why we have new faces. Was he wearing a hitai-ate?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke frowned, wondering who was stupid enough not to know him.

"Then that is the answer." Kakashi eye-smiled. "We'll ask the Hokage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daituro sighed as he sat on one of the couches of the old man's office. Looking at his now gloved hands, he smiled as he flipped out a blade and looked at his new reflection. Gone was his blonde hair. He had used Jizoruki's idea and made the decision to change his hair in a combination of three colors. Sitting on top of his head was now a longer head of black hair slicked back, no longer spiked, with purple/dark blue streaks in it. On the tips of his bangs, after Kyouko taught him how to use his chakra combined with bits of her own to increase his hair length, allowing him to use several techniques she would be teaching him. At the tips of his bangs, which only a few large strands with an inch or two of deep crimson, making it seem like he had a bit of blood on it. Several hair bead strands hung from loose hair on each side of his face, pointing to the mask that Kyouko had given him, which he had had Sarutobi look at before he put it on. His orange suit was now laying torn and bloodie on the floor next to him. On his body was a totally different story. Black and grey camouflage ANBU pants, a red body suit, the gauntlets that he had been given with the Tonfa mounted as Jizo had recommended were on his arms, with the sleeveless trenchcoat he had gotten and a pair of metal shin guards covering his legs. Almost all of his equipment was sealed inside the coat with a pair of Tanto blades on each hip. Sarutobi had explained that until he had more physical strength he should train with those blades instead of the ones he had been given by the Kubikiribocho's transformation. Zabuza had agreed, saying that the rest of his weaponry he had was a nice way to practice for the rest of the swords.

"Daituro?" Sarutobi said as the Hokage tried not to look at the mask Naruto was now wearing. It made him worried for his grandson figure. "You don't have to do this you know." he said worriedly.

"Yes I do." Naruto sighed. "Naruto is dead." he began. "And with the guards reporting that Kakashi and Sasuke have returned, his 'body' has to be buried." he explained. "And I would think that the Rookie Nine deserve to know that there is a new guy in the area. And I can also use this as a way to say 'hello' to everyone." he explained.

"Well I can't call that a fault of logic." Sarutobi sighed. "But you know that Inouichi isn't going to say anything, right?" he asked.

"I know that." Naruto smiled. "But him, Zabuza, and Kyouko talking in my head is still disconcerning." he blushed.

"I can imagine how that would be cause for concern." Sarutobi laughed, scratching his nose before pulling out his pipe. "But the teams should be here soon. Did you want to do anything for them when they get here?" he asked.

"Yeah." he smiled, instantly Kyouko appeared, in a red and orange chinese shirt and pants, much like Naruto remembered Tenten wearing.

"Daituro-kun!" she giggled before jumping him in a hug. "You should have let me out sooner."

"Yeah well you know the reason for that goof ball kitsune." Naruto chuckled.

A knock on the door however caused any reaction from the kitsune to stop as the two went into the darkening corner of the office, Naruto calmly unrolling a ball and chain from a storage seal on his wrist. 'What, you think I'm stupid enough that some of them wont have a violent reaction?' he thought as Kyouto raised an eyebrow only for the quirk to disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only shake his head at the two before looking at the door. "Enter." he called out, sounding as sorrowful as he could, which wasn't as much a stretch.

The door to his office slowly opened revealing Team 9 walking into the room, Lee looking worse then Sarutobi had ever seen him. Neji was having to hold the boy up, with Tenten assisting as much as she could, which was limited seeing as Lee was holding a rather big claymore in his hand as a crutch. Gai quickly followed, holding up several scrolls in his hands that he quickly gave to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama," he began. "Training Sequence 3 has commenced and Mission 42 completed. Next mission please."

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at the green clad man and his team. "Gai is everything okay?" he asked. "You and your team look like you went through hell." he explained, gesturing towards the three behind the man.

"We're fine, Hokage-sama."

"Did you get my summons?" Sarutobi asked, interrupting any kind of sentence from the man in front of him. "I summoned your Team, Team 7, 8, and 10 to my offfice." he explained at the confused look from Gai.

"No, Hokage-sama." Lee said as he forced himself to raise himself up. "We were out training so we have been hard to reach."

"Lee and Gai-sensei have been having me train them in weapons, Hokage-sama." Tenten said from beside Lee as he began to walk towards a chair. Before he got there, he was stopped by Kyouko, causing the team to start as they saw her catch the Taijutsu student, and his weapon.

"Its okay, lets get you to sit down." she said as she carried him the rest of the way. "Now sit down before I put you down." she ordered, causing Tenten to bristle.

"Who are you and what do you think your doing to my teammate?" the girl shouted angrily as she saw what the woman was wearing. 'At least I'm not the only one now.'

"This is Kyouto Burijee, one of the newer shinobi for Konoha." Sarutobi sighed, holding up a red folder.

"He was about to collapse." Kyouto said as she looked at the girl in front of her. "And the pretty boy over there was just going to let him."

The arrival of a tentative knock on the door caused the two to stop glaring at each other. "Enter!" the Hokage growled, rubbing his temples as Team 8 walked in, Team 10 right behind them.

This time however, something caused Daituro's heart to break. Hinata was literally having to be carried into the office by Choji! The girl wasn't wearing her jacket, causing the former blonde to be concerned. Shikamaru walked into the room and instantly found both Daituro and Kyouko and sighed.

But as soon as Hinata opened her eyes, and saw him, she seemed to have a break down and began to cry profusely as she pushed her face into Choji's shoulder. Kiba was instantly at her side, as well as Shino. "Hinata-san," the bug-user said anxiously, which made Daituro frown.

'When did an Aburame get emotions?' he wondered, having known Shino for years.

"You know that Naruto-kun would not like to see you like this." he said as he pushed her face away from Choji's shoulder. "He would want you to be safe, and to train your hardest."

"Some of us are not loosers like him." Kiba piped in, only to receive a heavy punch from Shikamaru, which caused Daituro's jaw to hit the ground.

Ino however, was true to form. She looked around the room even with the drama happening behind her. "Who's the bimbo?" she asked, causing Kyouko to stiffen, only to be calmed by Lee grabbing her hands.

"Thank you for helping me." he whispered, causing her to blush.

Gai instantly looked at the platinum haired Gennin and snapped. "How dare you being so callous and unyouthful." he growled. "You have no right to insult a shinobi of this village."

"She's not a member of this village!" Ino screamed as she fell backward.

"Is that so?" Kyouto asked as she stood up fully, revealing a pair of Hitai-Ate mounted on her knee armor.

"Thats not a proper use!" Ino shouted, causing several people to snarl at her.

The coming fight however was stopped however, by the timely sounds of fist hitting flesh. Looking back to the small grouping, Ino gasped as she saw Kiba on the ground and Hinata standing over him, panting even as she cried tears on her face.

"Don't you dare." Hinata whispered, causing several people to lean in to hear what she had said. "DONT YOU DARE INSULT NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed, causing several people to look at her in amazement as she bore down with her fist and punched him in the face again, Akamaru hiding between Shino's legs.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji snarled at her as he moved to stop her from pounding her own teammate. "Stop!" he ordered. "You know that isn't the way you should remember him!"

"Silence!" Hinata snarled, pointing a finger in the boys face. "The next person who insults Naruto-kun's memory will not be considered a shinobi for much longer." she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that, Gennin." a new voice called out, shocking everyone out of their stupor. Hinata however, immediately saw red as she whirled around, removing Kiba from her sights only to come upon the sight of Naruto's own sensei and teammates.

"Your nothing next to an Uchiha." Sasuke called out from behind the Jounin.

"And your just nothing." Hinata growled. "What happened, Sasuke? Did Naruto-kun save your ass so instead of saving him you let him die?" she asked, causing everyone to gasp.

Nobody realized the newest male to the group was lightly twirling his ball and chain ready for anything. "How dare you insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded, balling her fist and moving closer.

"I think she would dare, little girl," Kyouko's voice called out, making everyone gasp as they turned to her. "Because she lost somone she loved, and your bringing him up like he did something wrong."

"Of course he did!" Sakura shouted angrily, moving to stand in front of the woman next to Lee. "He got in Sasuke-kun's way!"

"And here I thought he died fighting someone." Shikamaru said as he looked at the pink-haired girl. "That is what the reports say doesn't it Choji?" he asked, looking out the corner of his eye at his silent friend, only to get a nod and grunt from him.

"But if the guy was so much stronger than him," Ino began with a sigh. "Why didn't he leave the fighting to his sensei?"

"I would think that the better question would be, Yamanaka-san, would be why they were up against someone so strong without the idea of backup being called." Neji called out as he looked at Hinata. "He would not want you to kill them." he whispered.

"I don't like the tone you are using, Hyuuga-san." Kakashi said as he looked down at him and the rest of the Gennin. "Hokage-sama, Team 7 here to report mission completion and salary collection."

"Thats nice Kakashi." Sarutobi said angrily looking at his paperwork. "Now kindly leave." he ordered.

"But we're here to get our money, Hokage-san!" Sakura shrieked as she stomped her foot.

"What money?" Sarutobi laughed. "Your money was taken in fee's and donations." he explained, looking at the three of them. "Naruto Uzumaki died on your watch, Kakashi." he began. "So guess what, Sharingan no Kakashi," Sarutobi grinned from underneath his hat. "You'll each be donating your money from this mission to an orphanage and to accounts for new Gennin in the future so that they can get a start that is being started up baring our fallen soldier's name."

"How DARE you!" Sakura snarled out as she stared at the old man. "Your supposed to give that money to Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm not going to stand for this." Sasuke growled as he proceeded to step toward Hinata. "If I can't have the money, I'm going to take the one thing Naruto ever had without knowing it." he said, angrily approaching the heiress.

Only to be stopped with a heavy thud as a long chain hit him in the head and proceeded to wrap around his body, causing many to look at the source of the chains to reveal Daituro's form just now standing up and coming out of the shadows, causing several people to gasp at his look. "Now," Daituro began, wrapping more of his chain around his arm. "I may not have been in the village for very long," he said as he looked everyone in the eyes. "But the last time I checked, you shouldn't talk bad about someone who has died."

'Who is this guy?' Kakashi frowned as he looked at the boy's body language. 'He smells familiar.'

'Who does this guy think he is!' Sakura snarled as she looked at the boy in front of the doors. 'And why do I have a feeling that I should bash his head in?'

Daituro looked at them slowly as he unraveled Sasuke. "My name is Daituro Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki." he said, shocking many of the people as he proceeded to seal up the chain length, Sasuke trying to stand only to have this new guy stand on his back, platform sandalls digging into his spine. "And like I said, young man," he sneered. "You should respect the dead." he growled.

"Get your foot off my student, Daituro-san." came the stern voice of Kakashi, causing Sarutobi to sit up higher in his chair.

"How about you tell him to get off his high horse?" Daituro asked angrily. "He think's he's a god already and he hasn't hit puberty." he said as he looked at Sakura and Ino as they blushed.

"That is none of your business, Uzumaki filth." Sasuke snarled, trying to get up by using his arms. He felt the weight of his foot leaving him, only to feel it crash down on his back again, causing him to stand out.

"So!" Daituro laughed. "I'm filth huh?" he asked, looking at everyone else. "Then do tell me something, Uchiha-teme," he smiled. "If I'm nothing more than 'Uzumaki filth', what does that make you, someone who is even now laying at my feet?" he asked, causing several of the Rookie 9 to laugh in their own way.

"Daituro-kun." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes Hokage-jiji?" Daituro said happily as he looked at the Hokage from staring at the downed Uchiha.

"Get your foot off of him." the old man smiled beneathe his hat as he tossed the former blonde a blue and green scroll. "These are some of the accommodations that are available." he said happily. "Take Kyouko with you and talk with some of the managers. Find a place you like." he ordered. "But get your butts back here in two days for assignments."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the two quickly Shunshined out of the office with a whirlpool floating down.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said angrily as he looked down at his downed student, only making everyone else laugh as they saw something on Sasuke's shirt and shorts.

Looking down at the Uchiha, Sarutobi had to hold in his laughter as he read what Daituro had left in his place. On the back of Sasuke's shorts and shirt a message was displayed: "R.I.P. Naruto Uzumaki, descendant of the one of the Founding Clans of Konohagakure."

"Ain't that the truth." Sarutobi turned to see Kurenei smiling with a small nod to the Hokage.

"Who was that guy? And why does he have Naruto-baka's last name? Is he that baka's family?" Sakura asked, causing several people to glare at her even as Choji and Shikamaru held Hinata back from what looked like killing her with the Juuken.

"Thats not important right now." Sarutobi smiled at the prank as he looked to Kakashi. "Where's the body?" he demanded, watching Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi seemed to frown.

"Where is your students body, Kakashi." Asuma snapped as he bit into a senbon. "You sent the Hokage a message that detailed that Naruto Uzumaki was dead in an engagement." he explained, making Kakashi sweat. "Where is the body of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Burnt to ashes and tossed in the ocean around Wave." Kakashi said as if he rehearsed it, giving the two remaining members of his squad a glare. "He died because of foolishness during a mission." he explained.

"Kakashi-san." Sarutobi sighed, "stay behind after we get done from this meeting." he ordered. "To those of you who don't know why I am seeming disappointed, you will learn someday and this seems to be the perfect time." he began.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi interrupted, causing several people to stiffen and become even angrier. "I need to let my team rest, we just got back from that mission and they need to cope."

"Looks like their already done coping." Shino said, his glasses falling from the tip of his nose. "In fact the only thing that seems to be troubling is because the Hokage has taken their mission pay and donated it."

"Don't talk to me like that, Aburame-san."

"I wasn't talking to you, Kakashi-san." Shino snapped. "I was talking to the room."

"Kakashi your already on my last nerve as it is." the Hokage said as he pointed to a chair. "Now sit your ass down and shut up." he ordered, a trickle of Killer Intent nearly knocking the Jounin on his ass. "Now before I was interrupted, I was explaining a procedure that should have been pounded into your heads at teh Academy." he began, keeping watch as Kakashi sat down with what looked like a huff. "Every shinobi of the Leaf Village is supposed to be afforded a proper burial." he smiled sadly as he looked at the pictures of the former Hokages. "That means, that no matter the situation, if a body of a fellow Konoha Shinobi can be recovered, if their active that is, they are to be preserved in a scroll and taken back to the village."

At this information, everone in the room was reaching for a kunai or other weapon as they stared at Kakashi and his squad. "So why didn't you bring his body back, Kakashi?" Kurenei asked as she moved toward a newly crying Hinata.

"What I do with my squad is nothing of your concern, Kurenei-chan." the cyclops Jounin groaned as he leaned back in the seat he had taken.

"She's not the one you need to be worrying about, Kakashi." Asuma sneered, pulling the senbon out of his mouth. "And you can forget any support from me and my squad in the coming Chunnin Exams." he said. "Team 10, lets go. We have actual training to do." he ordered as he moved out of the room, Shikamaru and Choji immediately following, only to have Ino staring at the now kneeling form of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked, only to be pulled away by an extended arm of an Akamichi. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed as she was pulled out of the room.

"Team 8 lets go." Kurenei growled, looking Kakashi in the eye. "You just left yourself and your team in a big bunch of trouble." she growled. "You three are alone. You will always be alone." she said as her team left the office. "Hokage-sama," she sighed as she looked at the Hokage. "I request that you consider keeping my team away from team 7 for further missions, so that way there wont be any danger." she explained as the Hokage nodded.

"Like we'd want your help," Sakura snarled as she looked at the Jounin with a snarl. "We have the only two Sharingan users in the village," she said snidely. "What makes you think that we would need you or your pathetic team."

Her response was a knee being planted in her face, causing her to roll into the wall. Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched a green blur appear and disappear. "Tenten-chan." Lee's whispered voice called out. "Please help me get up, we need to leave before Neji-kun does worse." he panted as he grabbed his sword from the couch, Tenten quickly pushing herself into his available side, Neji holding the door open for the two.

As soon as Neji closed the door, Gai looked at Kakashi angrily. "I would think that a rival of mine would do better for his team." he said disgustedly before disappearing with a gust of air.

"Would you two pick yourselves up?" Sarutobi ordered. "Lee didn't hit you all that hard, Haruno-san." he sighed.

"I want that Gennin suspended." Kakashi said as he looked at the crumbled forms of his students. "And who the hell is that boy claiming to be an Uzumaki?" he demanded.

Sarutobi could barely hold in his chuckle as he looked at the Copycat Kakashi in front of him. "For one thing, Jounin, you should remember your place." he growled.

"My place, Hokage-sama," Kakashi sneered. "Is to train the new clan of the Uchiha."

"What clan, Hatake?" Sarutobi asked. "It's a clan of two." he explained as he looked at the man. "You have a traitor, who killed his clan, and his little baby brother."

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi shouted, drawing the Hokage's new anger. "The Uchiha should never have been killed in the first place!"

"And you should have been left at the age of twelve." Sarutobi said angrily. "Your team is hereby on probation." he decided. "For the crime of destroying a fellow shinobi's body and prohibiting the proper burial of said shinobi. Two months of nothing but D rank missions." he ordered. "And if I catch you in any way coming near the new occupants of the village, it will be extended."

"But Hokage-san," Sakura said as she stood up shakily. "What team are they going to be on?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" Sarutobi asked as his eyes drew on Sasuke as he finally was able to stand up. "I just told you that I had better not see Team 7 NEAR them!" he shouted, his fist pounding on the desk. "And Kakashi, don't even think about sending your dogs after them. They are on a team already, and they WILL know of the laws." he growled.

"But, Sarutobi-sama," Kakashi muttered. "What about the Chunnin Exams?" he asked. "We'll need a third team member to be able to participate."

"That isnt your concern, now is it, Kakashi Hatake?" Sarutobi asked. "Because as of this moment even if you DO get a third member, you won't be participating in the Exam. And thats final."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Daituro and Kyouko

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouko smiled as she grabbed Daituro's available arm. "How do you think that went, Kyouko-chan?" he asked, pulling at one of his bangs.

"I think that if the old man hadn't stopped you, you'd have tried to kill that stuck up ass." Kyouko smiled.

'And he would have deserved it!' Zabuza shouted along the link. 'We all know that he will do anything to be the supposed best.'

"Not even that." Dai sighed as he looked at the woman next to him. "He thinks his brother killed his clan." he frowned. "I still can't believe we discovered so much just from undoing those seals on me." he sighed as he pulled out a senbon.

"Just think about how it would have been if you wouldn't have found them." Kyouko smiled as she cuddled up closer to him. "We need to get to an apartment, Dai-kun." she frowned.

"I know." the former blond smiled as he looked around for the coast being clear. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he whispered, large amounts of smoke appearing all over the roof tops, all looking exactly like him before they seemed to disappear, all moving on their own missions.

"Shall we?" he asked, looking at his hand before pushing it in front of her, Kyouko quickly taking it as they aimlessly walked toward the buildings a small away away from the Hokage's Tower.

- 3 Hours Later -

Daituro could only smile at the building manager. 'This chick seems alot more friendlier.' he thought as he looked around, glad that he hadn't had Kyouko with him. The last manager had been looking at her strangely and it had made her and him both uncomfortable. Another thing that seems to make the managers frown was him retaining his former identities last name. 'Why do people keep thinking that I am me?' he absently laughed, watching as the blonde guide shook her ass at him as they walked up the stairs to the only available condo.

"This Condo is just recently been vacated, its previous owner having gotten killed in a mission several months ago." she explained as she unlocked the door. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning him into the door. A simple nod was all she got as the two of them entered the room.

The former blonde could only whistle as he saw what was inside the condo. The floor was hardwood, with rugs sparingly covering some of the floor. Black leather couches decorated the front room with a decent sized television making him frown. 'What kind of man watches tv when he could be training.' Zabuza asked angrily.

'Does it matter damnit.' Kyouko growled. 'We already have the money for this, and you need to get some sleep, Dai-kun.'

"The bedrooms are on the above level there," the Manager smiled as she pointed to the staircase leading up to the next floor. "Three bedrooms, just a single bath, and a small onsen in the back, as far as we were able to tell." she explained, watching his eyes as they surveyed everything.

"How thick are the walls?" he asked, smiling as he saw several things that he would like to try out as he spied the kitchen.

"I think the final schematics that were given to me was that they walls are a foot to a foot and a half thick." she smiled happily.

"Not bad." he smiled. "Can I take a look around here for a few minutes?" he asked, getting a happy nod from the woman as he walked around and spying the kitchen again. Looking at the counterspace he was happy to see that it was all black marble, with a working sink and refridgerator and freezer. 'Got to hand it to this guy.' he thought to himself, 'He knew what he was doing.'

It took him about half an hour for him to finally get a small tour done of the condo. Walking up to the woman, Daituro was only able to smile before holding out his hand. "I'll take it." he said happily through his mask.

"Thank you!" she cried out as she hugged him before running off, dragging him after her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning ~ Hokage's Office

xxxxxxxxxxx

Daituro sighed as he walked into the old man's office. "Hokage-jiji!" he shouted, causing the aged Hokage to jump in the air, making the old Naruto surface slightly as he gave the old man a fox-like grin. "Morning!"

"Damn it!" Sarutobi shouted as he clutched his chest. "Nar... Daituro you need to stop doing that." he frowned as he looked at the boy. "So I hear you bought that condo behind the heads?" he asked.

Daituro simply smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Not only that but I found something very interesting about that guy." he explained as he looked around. "I found enough kunai and other weapons to supply an army of civilians." he frowned. "If Kyouko hadn't seen his seals, she wouldn't have known alot of what is going on in that condo."

"What do you mean, Dai-kun?" Sarutobi asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jiji, that condo has an underground basement, and a loft upstairs. And a dojo." the boy replied happily. "Including a bamboo garden."

Sarutobi smiled as he remembered Naruto's old green thumb. "Dai-kun, is there anything you have planned for that stuff?" he asked.

"I have several ideas, but I need to get info from the library about them." he smiled, holding out a scroll for the old Hokage. "And there are some things that I could use as a help that has to come from you." he said with a blush.

"Okay, we'll look through it in a bit. But there are some things that I'd like to talk to you about." Sarutobi said as he looked at the former blonde. "I like how you found a half-mask to cover your cheeks." he whispered as he touched Daituro's forehead.

"Yeah well with the head band around my neck now, I thought that it would be a good idea to do this differently." the boy blushed, running his hands through his hair.

"By the way, Dai-kun," Sarutobi frowned. "Why the mini-kunai?" he asked.

"Oh, a chakra exercise that I'm trying to work on. Hair manipulation with weaponry." Daituro smiled as he looked at his hands. "Combine that with the swords I'm training with we should be good for now."

"I don't think its a good idea to keep you just on Kenjutsu, Daituro-kun." Sarutobi frowned.

"Oh I'm not." Dai smiled. "We're working on Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu with clones and night training."

"Well thats good."

"We also discovered what my affinities are." Daituro blushed, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"Thats excellent what are they?" the Hokage asked as he looked through his mind on stuff he could be trained in.

"Lightning." Daituro smiled, causing Sarutobi to sigh. "Wind." a raised eyelid. "And Water." he laughed at the way the Hokage was now staring at him. "The storm I created that day wasn't a fluke apparently." he blushed, flicking some dust absently from his gauntlet. "Its supposedly the Elemental Bloodline of the Uzumaki." he sighed, looking down and kicking at the floor.

"But thats good right?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"How would you feel if you had nobody to teach you something important, jiji?" Daituro asked angrily. "If I had a scroll, or even a way to anything other than a storm, I'd be happy."

"I see." Sarutobi sighed. "The only thing that I can think of is looking through my library." he said with a smile, barely thinking of an action such as this. Daituro's head snapped up so fast, he might have damaged his neck.

"Jiji, what are you talking about?" the boy asked, causing Sarutobi to chuckle at the former blonde.

"I'm saying that I know you sent clones to the Library yesterday and studied beyond the closing." he smiled. "I'm saying that you should at the very least, send two dozen clones, to the library right next to me, you know, the one area where you broke into and stole the Forbidden Scroll." he said with a smile as the boy seemed to light up.

"Lets get going then, Jiji?" Daituro smiled anxiously.

"First we need to get over a small hurdle." Sarutobi sighed. "We need to get you assigned to a team." he frowned at the expression change that occured on Daituro's face.

"Hurry up." the boy growled. "And no, I am NOT going back to Team 7. Hell put me with Kurenei's Team. She should be able to have uses for a damn Juggernaut in training."

"A Juggernaut?" the aged Hokage asked, getting a small smile from the former blonde.

"Something that once started moving, doesn't stop." Daituro smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Kyouko-chan said that since I have so much Chakra, and some good Control over said Chkra, I'd make an excellent Juggernaut, and with the Shadow Clones and the SECRET of them, thanks for not telling me that one by the way," he growled slightly. "But with those alone scouting and tracking missions would be an easy thing for me, especially if I can get the hang of Sense Enhancing with Chakra."

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Sarutobi could only smile.

A/N: Some people may be thinking that I am being too hard on the rest of the Team 7. Sasuke will get his redemption in the next several chapters or I'll just knock him out of the picture lol. I keep thinking that with no matter he is, Sasuke is more of an idiot than Naruto is. If you guys have an idea, go ahead and give me a review or a PM. Soon to update my other story as soon as I can get over some of the scenes going through my head to my computer. I'd appreciate it if someone can help me by being my beta.


End file.
